New Girl
by tchube
Summary: "I've lost myself when she said she wasn't as awesome as Britney. Are you kidding me? With legs like that she's definitely as awesome as Britney. God, she have such beautiful blue eyes… she's really, really beautiful. And I have a big problem talking to beautiful girls. And I'm sure beautiful girls like her don't talk to nerd girls like me." AU Brittana. nerd!Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided writing this story because I really like nerd Santana. English is not my native language (I'm brazilian) so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. This is my first fic ever, but you guys don't need to be nice. If the story suck, you can tell me. I'll try to update weekly, or bi-weekly, but my internet sucks, so I am also sorry if there's any delay. Please review. **

* * *

Chapter One

I was startled awake by the sound of my alarm clock at 7:00 a.m. indicating me it was time to get ready to school, I groaned and rolled onto my side wondering if it was too bad if I missed school today. I was immediately regretting staying up until three in the morning playing C.O.D. with my friend Artie, but I remembered I totally beat his ass, it was worth it. I smirk at the thought, but the smirk disappeared when I remembered I had a chemistry test today. I got up of bed against my will and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower. It was Monday and I spent the whole weekend studying to this fucking test, the only break I had was yesterday's evening and only because Artie was pissing me off, texting me about beating my ass. Haha, sucker. Anyway, I was completely confident about this test.

I got out of the shower, put my glasses on and got dressed with a R2-D2 shirt, jeans, my pair of vans and a hoodie because it may be chilly outside. I went to the kitchen and my mom was there, with a mug of coffee reading the newspaper.

"Santana, darling, good morning. I made some crepes for you." I scanned the room and my dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks mama, hm… where's papi?"

"He went to another conference, he'll be back in three weeks." I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ he was in a conference. He's such a workaholic. "Santana, you look tired, I'm sure you spent the night in the video game with your friend in the wheelchair." She rolled her eyes.

"_Well,_ yeah. Kind of. He said that I couldn't beat his ass. But I did, so…"

"You _need _to get a girlfriend" she said with a playful smirk.

"Mom!" I blushed. I hate when she say that and she knows, that's why she keeps saying it.

I came out for my parents when I was fifteen, my dad asked me how did I knew if I was gay if I was too young, I replied to him that everybody asks that same question, but that nobody realized that if I'm too young to know that I'm gay, then how I am going to know that I'm straight? It makes no sense saying 'you're too young to know'. My mom didn't care, she said she was going to love me either way. My dad it's not uncomfortable with me dating girls, because he's uncomfortable with me dating _anyone_. I don't talk about it that much with my dad, but my mom is such a tease.

With almost eighteen I've only kissed one person in my whole life. My friend Blaine. I was thirteen, he was twelve. We were both curious and we kissed. But we both didn't liked it. And now guess what? Both gays. Yeah, it was weird.

While I was having breakfast my mom was asking me questions about school, friends and today's test. After that I brushed my teeth and check my hair. I got into my car and went to school.

I'm a senior, thank god. Freshman year people didn't talked to me, I think it's because of my nerdy way to be and that was okay by me. Totally harmless, besides I have my nerd friends. But after I came out, it seems like everybody started noticing me. There was whispers in the hallway and giggles, and then came the slushies and I turned into the nerd dyke loser of William McKinley High School. It was the same with Blaine. We both kind of came out at the same time. It's bad now but at the time it was even worse.

I parked my car in the school parking lot which already have lots of cars and I entered the school, in the hallway the "top bitches" of McKinley saw me and started whispering, of course.

"Oh great, the fanny licker is here to try to gay us out" I heard Jillian whispering, followed by Quinn's voice

"Please! She can't even get dick why do you think she can get fanny to lick?"

"I bet not even Becky or Berry - whatever, they're both retarded - would spread their legs for her." Kitty said aloud and they started laughing.

Okay, yeah that hurt. Just because they slept with every person in the football team doesn't mean that I have to be a slut like them. I don't want to lose my virginity with just a hook up. Well, fuck them.

When I get to my locker Artie was already there with a scowl in his face.

"Hey Tana, I just want to explain that you only win yesterday because I was sleepy, okay? It was three in the morning."

"You lost because you suck " I said with a smirk, he grunted but ignore my insult and he changed the subject

"So… are you ready for the test? Cause I'm gonna ace it."

Me and Artie are very competitive when it comes to games and grades. Unfortunately , he's better in chemistry than I am. But I'm never gonna let him know that I know that. So I just replied "Hmm, yeah. I spent the weekend studying, but you interrupted me with those stupid texts"

"Are you going to Sam's tonight? I'm going with Marley, and Blaine will be there."

"Hum, I don't know. Let's see, I'm kind of tired, you know." I looked at him with my best spent-the-night-beating-your-ass face.

He laughed and wheeled out of the hallway to his math class.

The bell rang and I went to class. I had Spanish, which is totally useless for me because I'm already fluent, but it's okay cause now I got a whole class to study chemistry before the test and maybe I can get a higher grade than Artie.

I went to class and take my usual spot, in front next to a window. I opened my chemistry book and started taking notes when the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue, entered the classroom with a blonde girl with him. She was wearing jean shorts, a blue tank top and leg warmers… in her… arms? What the…?

"Hello everyone. We have a new student here, starting today, I want you all to be friendly and nice to her" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She was smiling when she introduce herself "Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, but I'm not as awesome as Britney Spears. I like ducks and unicorns and I really hope there's a leprechaun Rory here, just like my old school"

What? I've lost myself when she said she wasn't as awesome as Britney. Are you kidding me? With legs like that she's definitely as awesome as Britney. God, she have such beautiful blue eyes… she's really, really beautiful. And I have a big problem talking to beautiful girls. And I'm sure beautiful girls like her don't talk to nerd girls like me. Suddenly, I wish I wasn't wearing my R2-D2 shirt. I could be wearing that shirt my mom got me last Christmas, it's sexy 'cause it shows a lot of boobs. And my boobs are definitely not smaller.

I was too busy staring at her long, beautiful toned legs when she approach me. Wait. Did she notice I was staring? Maybe she's coming here to tell me to stop staring at her legs like a perv. Damn I'm blushing. Nice move Lopez, creeping at the new girl already.

I was thinking about what to say if she comes snapping at me when she sits in the chair behind me. Oh, right. It was the only empty chair. Wow, that was close. And then I remembered I was still turned to her with a confused expression in my face.

"I can sit somewhere else if you want to" she said quietly. I noticed that the class was already going on, that's why she was almost whispering.

"Oh! Hum… yeah… I mean no, I mean… you can sit there" Crap, I was nervous. She was looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes and had a small smile planted o her lips. Such beautiful lips…

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she said, still smiling

"Yeah, you've already said that…" Ouch! That was rude Lopez "sorry, I mean, I'm Santana… Lopez" Much better, but I still look silly.

"Santana Lopez" she said as if testing the name on her tongue, It was sexy. I think if she said 'I like taking a dump' it would still be sexy as hell because of the sound of her voice "It's a pretty name"

As if in a trance I said "You're pretty, too" Oh God, I'm such a loser, she said my _name _was pretty. Not _me_! My face must be super red, cause I'm feeling the heat spreading in my cheeks.

She just giggled and said "Well, thank you"

I gave her an embarrassed smile and as was turning around she said "I like your shirt."

I turned to her again "Oh. Thanks. So… you like star wars?" please say yes, please say yes, please say yes….

"Well, kind of. I've only watched the fourth movie but I fell asleep in the middle. But this robot is cute." She lowered her gaze to my shirt and smiled. Robot.

I smiled back I was going to ask why did she wear leg warmers in her arms when Mr. Schue interrupted me "Santana, I'm glad that you're making friends but please, let her pay attention in class, okay?"

I turned to him and nodded, I looked over my shoulder to her and she gave me a timid smile as if saying "sorry". I smiled back and started to study chemistry.

When the bell rang, I took my books and headed out of the door. I felt a hand graze my arm and I looked to Brittany.

She was blushing when she said "Hey, San. Can you help me find my next class? I'm kind of lost here." She hand me her schedule and I saw that she was also in my next class.

"Hey, I have English now too" I wondered aloud.

"Lucky me, right?" she grinned.

We walked to English class in silence, but when we get there Kitty was next to the door with Quinn. Crap, I forgot they had English class with me. She stepped in front of us, using her bitch smirk and her hands on her waist. It took her thirty seconds to actually say something "Lezpez, I didn't know you have girl friends besides that dead-dog named girl."

Brittany whispered to me "Isn't your name Lopez?"

Quinn let out a fake laugh and asked me "Oh, she doesn't know you are a lesbo?" I was just looking to the ground and biting my lip "Honey," she turned to Brittany "Be careful with Lezpez here will try to shove her hands under your shorts before you even notice"

"Last guy that shoved his hands under my shorts didn't know what he was doing." Brittany said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Quinn and Kitty looked at her with a "what the fuck" expression and rolled their eyes. Quinn muttered "just another loser" under her breath and entered the class while Kitty followed her. Brittany took my hand and pushed me inside. I sat in a chair in the corner of the classroom and Brittany sat behind me. I didn't know what to say to her while she played with my hair. She took the strands rolled it in each finger. I don't know how long it passed until she spoke again

"Your hair is so soft. Do all gays have soft hair? Cause my friend Kurt, who's also gay, has such a nice hair."

"I don't know." I couldn't stop blushing and I had nothing to say, but I wanted to talk to her so I said the first thing that was in my head "My friend Blaine is gay but his hair is kind of curly and he always put a lot of hair gel so I don't really know if his hair is soft or not" I stopped myself because I didn't know what I was talking about, but she was smiling at me "You have a pretty smile" Oh, god. Why did I say that? I was blushing so hard right now, but thank god for my tan skin and people can barely notice when I blush.

She got shy of all sudden, because now she was biting both her lips trying to hide her smile and a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. It was so cute that I chuckle at her, and she said "you have dimples in your cheeks. It's cute"

I gave her a shy smile when the teacher entered the class and the class started, I turned around but the smile was still on my face. I wasn't sure if we were flirting, but it seems to be working. For both of us. Well, at least I made a new friend. And she seems not to care about me being gay. And she is gorgeous. It's a win win.

The final bell rang and I was more than relieved that the day was gone well so far and no slushies at all. I was happy about everything today. I had totally aced the test, the new girl is a cutie, no slushies and now I could go home rest. I was pretty tired from last night lack of sleep and all I wanted now was lay in my bed and sleep until my mom call me to dinner. And then, of course, I'll go back to sleep. It was the perfect plan, but I saw Sam approaching me and I really didn't want to go to his house. I love him as a brother, but I really want some rest.

"Hey Tana, Artie told me you are not going tonight. Why?"

"I'm tired Sam. I was awake 'til three in the morning. It's totally Artie's fault."

"Oh, okay. Hmm, who's that blonde girl that was with you in English class?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that Sam's also in my English class. Poor guy, I didn't talk to him today because I was too busy with Britt. He's definitely feeling replaced. He's so sensitive.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you." He replied me with a "t'sokay" and I realized I still hadn't answered him "She's a new student. She's also in my Spanish class and when I knew that we also had English together I decided to take her, because she asked. She said she was kind of lost. You know?"

"She's pretty. Is she nice?"

"Yeah. When Quinn and Kitty started mocking with me she doesn't even seem to care. She was just 'oh okay, bye'"

Sam laughed "Oh nice, you should invite her over tonight. So we all get to know her"

"We're not BFFs Sam. We talked. I don't even know her number or where she live or what's her favorite color." I said chuckling

"Okay then. Hm, I'm going now okay? See you tomorrow S, it's your loss you're not going to my party" he shoved me in the shoulder

"It isn't even a party, _Trouty_" he frown at the nickname I gave him and disappeared in the parking lot.

I was about to enter my car when I saw Brittany getting out of the building. What took her so long? Oh, okay. I saw Sue Sylvester behind her, talking to her and grinning. Why does I have the weird feeling that she auditioned to be a cheerio? Maybe because Sue would never talk friendly to someone unless she wants the person's soul.

I didn't realize I was staring until blue eyes find me. She saw me, smile at me and waved me goodbye. She entered in her car and I did the same. I didn't saw her leaving but her car wasn't there anymore. I huffed and went home.

I was going to see her again in the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for everyone who review, favorite and followed this story! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everyone stormed out of class. I went to the cafeteria and sat at the table where Marley and Blaine was. It was Thursday and I was kind of worried and happy because nobody had thrown me a slushie all week. I think they're going to surprise me later or something. Sam and Artie arrived with their were talking about World of Warcraft. Marley and Blaine were talking about how cute Jake Puckerman is and I didn't want to join neither conversation. I scanned the room, looking for Brittany. She was supposed to be here right now. After her first day, she started eating with us. Okay, it was only two days, but I think I could already call her my friend, right?

I saw a bunch of cheerios entering the cafeteria and Brittany was with them. What the hell? So, Monday she was really auditioning to the cheerios? That's way she was with that red uniform? Ugh, I hate that uniform, but when she wears it, it's so sexy. Her legs are awesome and that skirt is such a turn on.

She approach our table and sat down "Hey guys. I joined the cheerios see? Yay!" she clapped her hands

Artie had a funny look in his face, was something between confusion and panic. Marley's mouth was hung open and she didn't even blink. Sam and Blaine were looking at each other wondering why she was sitting with us and not with the rest of the cheerios.

Before we could say anything, Quinn approach us and asked her "What the hell are you doing there Brittany?"

Brittany was confused, probably she didn't know that cheerios don't talk to nerds. Unless if it were harsh words. "Hm, I'm sitting with my friends?" it came out as a question, as if she was doing something wrong, and in Quinn's point of view, it was.

"Ugh, Brittany you're so stupid." Brittany looked down at the insult "When you become a cheerio, they stop being you friends. And you are definitely _not _their friend. Now, you are our friend. Get up, and come sit in _our _table." The cheerios was standing there, next to our table, with crossed arms and glaring at us.

Brittany looked at me and I said "It's okay. You don't need to sit with us every day, you can sit with your new _friends _if you want to."

She gave me an apologetic smile and muttered "Sorry" she got up and walk away with the rest of the cheerios. Quinn shot me a glare over her shoulder and I swear if glares could kill, I would be dead right now.

My relationship with Brittany had only gotten better, and it took only three days! We've already switched phone numbers, we're always joking with each other and I'm not that shy anymore, I learned that Britt isn't shy with me because of the things she always said. Yesterday she said she like the smell of my armpits. I blushed furiously, it was weird and Sam and Blaine wouldn't stop laughing. But now that she'd joined the cheerios I don't think our friendship can get any better. Quinn and Kitty won't let her talk to me again when they're together. And maybe she'll start to care about status, just like the other cheerios, and stop talking to me and my friends. I definitely don't want that.

When I got home, my mom was still at work. I took a shower and laid in my bed with my computer rested in my stomach. I checked my facebook page, but there was nothing really interesting there. After a few moments a felt something vibrating under me, right in my ass. I took my phone out of my back pocket and read **1 new message: britt**

**From britt: watcha doing? **

I chuckled because I wasn't expecting such a silly text. People don't usually text me wondering what am I doing in a Thursday evening.

**To britt: nothing, I'm actually bored. Just laying in my bed**

**From britt: Are u touching yourself?**

What the hell. What. The. Hell. I blushed furiously and typed a message quickly

**To britt: what? no! why would you think that?**

I know I was alone in my room, but I was so embarrassed. Truth be told, I have never touched myself. I don't even know how to. I've never really felt like doing it.

And I know I should be getting used to her weird questions, but this is really inappropriate. God, I put both my hands each side of my face and my cheeks are so hot. I felt another vibration and took my phone to read the text.

**From britt: well, when I'm bored I always touch myself**. **u don't need to be shy. It's not like u don't do it. **

No, I don't.

**To britt: hmmm, I don't.**

That conversation was getting to intimate. My sexual life – or lack of sexual life – it's my business and I'm really, _really_ uncomfortable talking about sexual things. I could have ignored the last text. Now I can't stop thinking about Brittany touching herself. And I felt something stir in my lower stomach.

**From britt: what?! No way, how old r u?**

**To britt: I'm eighteen in two weeks. and please lets change the subject**

Please drop the subject, why the hell are we talking about masturbation?

**From britt: eighteen yo and you never ever have an orgasm? Oh poor you. **

I could imagine she giggling. After that last text I stopped replying. I didn't want this conversation to go on. And I was too embarrassed to try talking to her again in the next four hours.

* * *

My mom arrived later than usual and I went downstairs to greet her.

"Hi mama, how was work?"

"Exhausting. I need a vacation." My mom is also a doctor, but she doesn't go in conferences like my father. She likes staying home. But still, she works too much "Honey aren't you sad?" She looked at me, with a hurt look.

I pouted. "Why would I be sad mama?" She's so confusing sometimes.

"Well, I just realized that your birthday is in two weeks, and your father won't be here in three. He's going to miss your birthday again." _Again. _

"Hum, I wasn't thinking about it, but now that you have mentioned it, yeah. I am kind of sad now." I know my dad loves me and work so much so I can have a lot of nice things, but sometimes I wish he wasn't such a workaholic, I miss him too much.

"Well, at least you can call him and him to bring you a nice birthday present." My mom smiled at me. I know she was trying to make thing easier but it wasn't working. I think she felt guilty for reminding me. She realized my scowl it and change the subject "Okay, humm. How are your friends?"

"They're fine. Artie's still in a wheelchair, Marley's still have a big silly crush on Jake, that we don't even talk to and it's not even that cute, Sam still have big lips and Blaine's still gay. Oh and I made a new friend. She's new at school. Her name is Brittany." I think my smile talking about Brittany said too much, because she was smirking now.

"Is she cute?" she asked me with a knowing smirk

"She's really pretty" I said shyly and my mom giggled

"Okay, but before you two start doing the nasty I want to meet her."

"Ugh, mom!" I hide my face with my hands and she went to the kitchen laughing. My mom is such a dork.

* * *

The next day at school, Brittany was in her locker - which is next to mine, fucking coincidence right – with her red cheerios uniform, when she saw me, she smiled and waved.

I smiled and waved back "Hey Britt" I said stepping closer to her. I opened my locker I got a few books out.

"Hi San, I'm so sorry about the girls yesterday. I really wanted to sit with you, but I also want to make new friends, and cheerios looks like the perfect opportunity" She looked at me and bit her lower lip.

"That's okay B, you can do whatever you want to" she nodded while I said that. And suddenly, her face got a bit red and she started chuckling "What's so funny?" I asked her because I was confused.

"Were you serious when you said you never masturbated yesterday night?" she said it quietly but it seems like the whole school had heard, even if everyone was in their little bubble away from us. I blushed and looked away, uncomfortable about the fact that she remembered ours conversation.

"Can we not talk about it? It's something private" my voice was shaking because I was really embarrassed, if she wasn't so close she probably wouldn't hear it.

"No way! You never were curious enough to know how it feels?" Of course I was, but I had no idea what to do.

I mumble something so quietly that she doesn't understand and she started giggling "What the hell did you say, S?"

I whispered louder, but it was barely louder than before "I have no idea what am I supposed to do"

She giggled one last time and open her mouth to say something when the bell rang. God bless this bell.

I was sitting in the table with Sam, Artie, Blaine and Marley. We were laughing at Sam's ridiculous imitation of Sean Connery when I saw Brittany taking a sit at the cheerios table. She noticed I was staring and gave me a wink.

I smiled at her and I really wished she was here with us. But that's never gonna happen while she's in Quinn's or Kitty's company. I know she likes being a cheerleader and she loves to dance. And in Cheerios she can get great scholarships. And she said she wanted to make friends. I can't complain if she is happy. Although "happy" seems a big word for this situation.

I turned back to my table and Blaine came to sit next to me "Hey S"

"Hey Blaine. You okay?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm fine. So, hey there is a fair a few blocks of here and I think we should go this weekend. Especially in the haunted house" I love those fairs, Blaine and I used to go almost every day as kids.

"Of course! Last time we did, you screamed like a baby "he laughed, shoving lightly my shoulder

"I did not!" I totally did. It was scary as hell but that's why I like it so much. We both started laughing at the memory. I didn't realize how much I missed those fairs.

We invited Sam, Marley and Artie. Marley doesn't like going to the fair so she just grimace and shake her head. Artie looked at his wheelchair and said he couldn't, but it was okay because he had a Halo marathon to win, which I doubt he's going to. Sam grinned and high-five us saying "Hell yeah I'm going!" and started laughing.

After a moment when we stopped laughing, he got all serious and said "I think I'm going to ask Brittany to come with me. Did you think she'll say yes?" whaaaat? No, no, no, no.

"Why are you going to ask her?" I asked him, it was a bit harsh, but who cares. I don't want Brittany to go with him. I just didn't know why.

"Because I like her and I think she likes me. And if I was lucky enough, she may let me kiss her. She's really beautiful and she's in the cheerios now. Maybe if I kiss her, the rest of them will be nicer to us" That's the most stupid idea ever.

Ugh, she can't kiss him. With his huge lips he can swallow her head or something. Was it possible that I was jealous? Maybe, but I don't want her to go out with Sam. I mean, she was my friend first. I want her to be with me, not with him. And she definitely don't like him the way he thinks she does.

I had to say something "That's a stupid idea Sam. You're gonna ask her out because she is kind of popular now? It's not gonna work"

"It's not just because she is popular. It's because I like her and I would like to be more than friends with her." He was blushing when he said the last part. Well, _who wouldn't_? it's obvious that she is gorgeous but he need to stop thinking she wants him at the same way.

Blaine noticed I was jealous and he half whispered half chuckled in my ear "Stop being jealous, if she say no _you_ can ask her"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I frowned at him, I could play dumb.

"Oh, you know" Yeah, I do. But I'm too stubborn to accept it aloud. I just huffed and looked at Brittany over my shoulder. She was eating chips and laughing at something Noah Puckerman was saying. Her eyes passed mine and she realized I was looking. She smiled and blew me a kiss. She didn't even noticed Sam.

There's _no way_ she's saying yes to that trouty mouth.

* * *

** A/N: Chapter 3 and 4 are ready. Review and you'll get what you want ;)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Here's chapter three.**

** Sorry about any mistakes at the fair. I have never really went to one, so I don't really know how it works. And about the haunted house, I would never go to one because it must be scary as fuck. Enjoy!**

**(don't be mad at me)**

* * *

Chapter Three

I felt the sun hitting my back through my open window. I lazily opened my eyes and wondered why the hell I left the curtains open? I took my phone, it was 9:46 in the morning. I remembered it was Saturday and smiled at myself. A whole week without slushies. Yeah, there were harsh words, but I can ignore that. I turned to my back and breathe heavily, I didn't want to get out of bed, but in a few hours I would have to get ready to the fair and pick up Blaine and if I didn't wake up now I would never want to leave this precious bed. I grunted and got up, halfway through the bathroom I took off all my clothes, throw it in the floor and entered the shower. I took a cold one because it was a bit hot out there and it was only March!

I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My mom always says that I am a beautiful girl and that I have a beautiful body and I shouldn't cover it up with all those clothes. She's always buying clothing for me. That kind of clothing that I would never wear. Well, maybe someday. I have lots of tight dresses, skirts, shirts that show a lot of boobs. Once she even bought me a fucking thong. I was so embarrassed when she gave it to me and she was just laughing of my expression "You're going to thank me for that someday" she said. Unfortunately my dad wasn't around. He was definitely shoved that thing out of her hands and throw it away. But anyway, maybe someday I'll use it. Maybe.

I was staring at myself. I do have a beautiful body but I'm too shy to wear all those clothes. I feel like everyone is staring at me and that makes me feel uncomfortable. I tried wearing a red tight dress once at a family party and my cousin kept staring at me. It was gross and I never tried again. At least not near my cousin.

I lazily dried myself and dressed up with jeans shorts and a black tank top, put my glasses on and tied my hair in a messy bun. I went to the kitchen and my mom was there.

"You're not working today?"

She sipped her coffee "I'm taking the night shift for the next three months." She gave me a tired smile.

"Wow that sucks. Who's gonna make me dinner?" I joked, but she glared at me. I think she didn't like my joke. "Kidding. I can cook all by myself."

"Of course you can. You are almost an adult. You don't need me to babysit on you." She giggled.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss it."

"It's going to be exhausting." She huffed. "Wait, what are you doing up at this time? It's Saturday." Of course she was confused, I was never up before eleven on Saturdays.

"I'm going to the fair with Blaine and Sam. I woke up early so…"

She hummed and after a moment she had a smirk on her face "Is that Brenda girl going to be there?"

"Who the hell is Bren… OH!" I blushed after I realized she was talking about Brittany "It's Brittany, mom. And no, I don't think she's going."

She laughed at my expression "Well, you should invite her."

"Mom, why do you think I like her?" Ugh, I'm making a mental note to never introduce Brittany to my mom. She sure knows how to embarrass me.

"Because you never act like that when I talk about other girls, but when I'm talking about Britney you always seems to blush and you get so defensive. You think I don't know you, but I'm the one who knows you the most. Stop denying you don't like that girl."

Okay, be cool. She really does know me. But she needs to learn her name.

"It's Brittany, mom. And I just think she's cute. And beautiful. And she have amazing legs. And she's really funny. And her laugh is the best sound in the world. And she have beautiful blue eyes. And her skin is perfect. And her hair is really silky. And she have the most beautiful smile." I still had a lot to say but my mom was biting her lips to prevent her laugh "But I don't like her like you think I do."

She giggled and said "Stop denying it and go get your girl before somebody else does." She got up and went upstairs to her room "And will you please do the dishes for me? Thanks honey."

Okay, my mom knows how to embarrass me, but I have to admit that she's the best mom in the world.

I was laying on my bed. It was already 1:12 p.m. and I couldn't stop thinking about what my mom had said. I was trying to have the guts to call her and invite her to go with me when I remembered Sam was going to invite her. Oh hell no!

* * *

I was already with my phone on my ear, calling her. Half of me wanted her to pick up. The other half was wishing she was asleep or something and couldn't pick up the phone. I was almost hanging up when I heard her voice.

"_Hello?"_

Oh, crap.

"Hum, Britt?"

"_Yeah?"_

"It's Santana. I… hum… I was thinking if… hum. Crap. Hum… Are you free today?"

I could hear her giggling on the other line "_It depends."_

What the hell did she mean with that? "Oh, hum… Do you want to go to a fair with me? It's a few blocks away from the school, I can pick you up if you want to. Well, Blaine is going with me, but I could call him and tell him to get another ride. But you don't need to if you don't want to. I mean… hum, yeah." Nice way to get the girl, Lopez.

"_That's so sweet San, but I already promised Sam I was going with him. You're going to be there anyway, right?"_

Oh. Oh! Fucking Sam. I always loved him, but I don't love him right now. "Okay… yeah. I'll be there." It's not the same.

"_Uhuum. Well, you should have asked sooner. I would totally go with you. I like you more than I like Sam, but I don't want to hurt him, you know?" _Oh crap. Sam is definitely going to suffer next time we play C.O.D. and I will not let him touch my Master Windu light saber again.

"Yeah, sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry. I mean, okay. Bye."

She giggled "_Bye San, next time you don't need to be so shy. You know I would totally go out with you." _She giggled again and hung up. Well, _next time_ then.

* * *

Blaine and I had just arrived the fair and we were starving. We headed to the hot dog tent and ordered two hot dogs each with a big coke. We sat at a table next to the tent and started eating. I told him about my conversation with my mom and my call to Brittany. He was laughing at me, okay it was a funny situation but fuck him. And fuck Sam.

"We should wait until it's dark to go to the haunted house." He said with his mouth full of hot dog.

"Definitely. It's scarier that way."

"Yeah, I bet you're going to cry again" he smirked and poked his tongue out.

"Screw you, I didn't cry. I was overwhelmed with my emotions because I was in a haunted house, your homo."

"Great swear, you should definitely be a cheerio"

I was going to insult him but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and read the message.

**From Trouty: Brittany and I r already here. Where r u?**

**To Trouty: hot dog tent, froggy lips.**

**From Trouty: fuck u. **

I huffed and put my phone in my pocket. Blaine was watching me, curious "Brittany?" he asked

"Trouty. He's with Britt and they are coming here to meet us." I rolled my eyes. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes with me, but for a different reason.

When they got here, Sam shoved my shoulder lightly.

"I've already told you to stop making fun at my lips."

"Well, I'm sorry Trouty, but it's not my fault you have this huge froggy lips. I swear that if you try hard enough, you can even suck a baby's head."

Blaine and Brittany burst into laughter and if felt good making Brittany laugh.

"Fuck you Santana. I know you love me" he smiled and hugged me.

I tried to get out of the embrace "Yeah, unfortunately I do."

Brittany clapped her hands "Let's go to the ferris wheel!"

* * *

After we went to the ferris wheel. I tried my luck on those shooting tents. I won, because I'm awesome and the guy in the tent gave me a fluffy stuffed dolphin. What the hell am I going to do with that?

Brittany had a spark in her eyes "Oh my god, that's so cute. Did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?"

"Hum, I didn't. Here, you can have it." I gave her the dolphin. She gave me a wide smile and hugged me.

"Aw, that's really sweet. Thank you!" She pecked my cheek. Of course I blushed furiously and gave her a timid smile.

Sam glared at me. When Brittany let go of our hug, she hugged the dolphin and walked away with Blaine. I followed them and Sam came next to me.

"What the hell, Lopez?" he whispered

"What? It was just a gift. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that thing?"

"I don't know, throw it away. She's my date, not yours." At that he walked next to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

Ugh, I think I'm going to barf.

* * *

We spent the day enjoying the fair. It was a little dark and I couldn't wait to go to the haunted house. Sam was a dick because of what happened. Brittany didn't let go of her dolphin that she insisted we all called by its name: Chester. She said that Lord Tubbington will love Chester, and I bet everyone was wondering who the hell is Lord Tubbington. We were drinking milkshakes when Sam hugged her waist and pecked the corner of her mouth. Blaine looked at me and I rolled my eyes when Brittany smiled at him. I was starting to get really pissed at Sam.

Blaine came next to me and whispered "You want to go home?" I shook my head no. I didn't want to go home. I wanted Sam to go home and leave Brittany with me.

She let out of Sam's embrace and I smirked at him. He frowned at me and suggested "Let's go to the haunted house. Or are you going to cry again San?"

"Shut up Trouty" I mumbled. Brittany smiled at me

"Don't worry San, I also think that haunted houses are really scary." She said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She's so cute I just want to put her on a little box and keep it on my night stand so I can look at her every time I go sleep. But that's kind of creepy.

We went to the haunted house and right by the door was a paper with this week's theme. It was "Assassin Clowns". Fuck. I hate clowns. When I was little I was walking with my dad in the park and there was a man with a clown costume selling balloons. He looked at me, smiled and waved. I started crying because it was so fucking scary. My dad kept laughing and he took me home. I couldn't sleep that night, so I went to my parent's bedroom to sleep with them.

Blaine looked at me and started laughing. He knew I was afraid of clowns. I was definitely going to cry tonight.

We entered the house and there was a creepy voice saying things about the house, and that we were going to be scared for the rest of our lives and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying attention because I was mentally preparing myself for that nightmare.

We entered the first room and it was all dark. I couldn't see a thing. And then I felt a hand grabbing mine and squeezing it hard. It was Brittany. I squeezed back and when a light turned on I freeze.

There was a clown in the middle of the room, which was really, really narrow. His face and hands were full of fake blood and he was huffing loudly. I grabbed Blaine's shoulder with my free hand and we started walking towards the next door, but the damn clown was in the way. As me and Brittany was passing he turned to was and screamed. Brittany, Blaine and I screamed together while Sam was laughing. We ran towards the door and try to open it.

The next room was even worse. That was six cages spread around the room, two clowns inside each one. This room was as narrow as the other one and as we were walking the clowns were grunting and screaming, stretching their arms to try to catch us. I swear one touched my arm and I was almost crying. Fucking clowns. I hate them.

There were more five rooms and all of them were even worse than the last one. When we got out, my heart was beating so fast and I was breathless. Sam said that he wanted to pee. Blaine went with him and Brittany and I waited them.

We were under a tree, resting our backs on it. She started laughing "That was fun. But I thought you were brave."

"I am brave! But, there were clowns and screaming and I fucking hate clowns. They're scary as fuck."

She chuckled and came closer to me. "You are cute. I'm sure if you had asked me out sooner we would be having even more fun right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She came closer.

She was whispering right by my ear "Are you brave enough to kiss me?"

I freeze. She was on a date with Sam and even if I'm pissed about this I couldn't kiss her right now. It would be wrong and I would be a bad friend if I did this.

"I can't." I whispered.

She looked me in the eyes "Why not?"

"You're on a date with Sam. I can't kiss you while you're on a date with somebody else."

She took a step back and looked around. When she looked back at me she smiled "You're really sweet, San." She pecked my cheek longer than the first time.

When we hear Sam's laughter she stepped back and hugged Chester closer to her. Sam walked toward us and took her hand. "Well, it's time to go. It was fun."

"It was. I had a really great time. We should do this more often." Blaine suggested. I just smiled and looked away.

We said our goodbyes and entered in our cars. I took Blaine home and went to mine. I entered my house and it was really quiet. I remembered my mom was in the night shift and huffed. I went upstairs and took a long shower. I turned my Xbox on and started playing Mortal Kombat. But I was too distracted, thinking about what would happen if I had kissed Brittany. I wasn't happy about my decision but I knew I had made the right choice. Maybe I'll ask her out some other day and if she say yes, I will definitely kiss her.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is shorter than normal, sorry about that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was Sunday afternoon, I was washing the dishes after I had done the laundry. My mom was fall asleep in her room because she came back home at 5:25 am, she was really tired and I was trying to help with the chores. After that I went to my room and turned my Xbox on. I laid in my bed and started playing Red Dead Redemption. It passed ten minutes of the game and I hear my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I huffed, pausing the game and took my phone.

**1 new message: britt.**

**From britt: r u home?**

**To britt: yeah, why?**

**From britt: can I come over?**

**To britt: do you know where I live?**

If she say yes, it's gonna be really creepy. I never really told her about where I live.

**From britt: no, but u could text me ur address.**

I happily gave her my address and turned the Xbox off without saving the game, I checked myself in the mirror at least four times and took my pajamas off, dressing myself in a cotton shorts and a white tank top. It was kind of sexy. My arms and legs were bare and I could see my black bra through my tank top. I smoothed my hair and I think about putting my contacts on but it was kind of weird wearing contacts when I'm home.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of pure anxiousness I heard the doorbell. I fled down the stairs and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Brittany was at my doorstep wearing a yellow dress and a small white headband, with a big smile planted on her face.

"Hi Sanny. You look sexy." She eyed me while biting her lip.

I blushed and mentally smirked at myself at my choice of clothes. If my mom was here with me, she would have high-fived me. I gave her a soft smile "Come on in."

She entered my house and looked around "Wow, your house is really big. I didn't know you were rich."

I chuckled "Well, my parents own this, not me."

"Let's go to your room. I'm dying to see it."

"Really? Why do you want to see a nerd girl's room?" I joked, grabbing her hand and took her upstairs, to my precious room.

She entered my room and looked around, like she did downstairs.

"Wow, you have so much stuff in here. Mostly toys." She looked at a shelf.

"They're _not_ toys! They're action figures." I frowned and she chuckled.

"Oh, look! I know that one. It's a Furby right?" She pointed at Yoda.

"Hum… That's Master Yoda, Britt." She looked at me with confused expression "From Star Wars…" She raised her eyebrows as if to say she did not understand "You told me you've watched Star Wars"

"Only the fourth movie and I fell asleep in the middle. OH! I'm sure that one is a gremlin."

I looked where she was pointing and I have to chuckle. "Almost. It's Gollum. Or Sméagol. From The Lord of the Rings. Great book. And movies." I said nodding to myself.

She looked a bit frustrated that she wasn't guessing one right. And then she smirked and looked at me "Why do you have Justin Bieber in your shelf?"

" What? I don… Oh. Hum… That's Luke Skywalker." She's really sweet but how could she think that Luke Skywalker is Justin Bieber? It's a bad mistake.

"Who?" she frowned.

I started laughing. I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. If it had been anyone I would just punch them in the face. But Brittany was cute. I couldn't punch her. Maybe spank her in the ass if she wanted… OH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

She turned around. I was organizing my action figures (not toys) when I heard her gasp "Wow San, that's the biggest dildo I've ever seen. And you want me to believe that you don't touch yourself!"

I blushed furiously at what she had said. But I didn't have a dildo. I turned "I don't have a dil… Oh." I stop mid sentence and started laughing so hard.

She was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Oh Britt…"I was still laughing "This isn't…" I took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing "This isn't a dildo." It was weird saying 'dildo' aloud.

She still looked confused "What is it then?"

I finally stop laughing and wiped some tears as I sat on my bed "That's a light saber."

"Oh. Thank god because I don't think a vagina can handle that thing. Even if it's thin is really, really big. But it really looks like a dildo." She pressed the button and the light saber turned purple. She smiled at that and I smiled with her.

"Yeah I don't think a vagina can handle that, too."

"So… you _really_ don't know how to touch yourself?" she asked with a teasing smirk, sating beside on my bed after putting my light saber down on the floor, next to my bed.

God, I thought we would never have this conversation again. I was blushing.

"I… hum, I don't know how to do it." I mumbled, looking away from her eyes.

"You don't need to. Just do what feels good." She bit her lip, I saw a light shade of pink cover her cheeks. "You should try it. It feels amazing."

"Can we stop talking about it?" My face was really hot and I'm sure that she could see me blushing, even with my tan skin.

"Okay… What do you want to talk about?" She gently asked me. I think she knew I was embarrassed. That's why she was talking so sweetly now.

"How was your date with Sam?" I bit my lip, waiting for the answer.

She looked in my eyes "You _really_ want to talk about this?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No, but I need to know if I still… If… hum… Shit. Ugh. If… I still have a chance." A whispered the last part. And if my room wasn't so silent she wouldn't have heard it.

She gave me an amused smile and she had a sparkle in her eyes. "Maybe." Maybe? What did she mean with 'maybe'? "Will you ask me out?"

Oh, okay. It was my turn to tease "Maybe." I smiled at her and she giggled.

I was about to ask her out when my bedroom door shoved open. My mom was standing at my door with her robe and her hair all messy. She looked between me and Brittany. After a few seconds she smiled.

"Hey, you must be Barbra." She pointed to Brittany.

"Mom, I've already told you it's Brittany." I mumbled at her. It was the millionth time I was telling her that.

Brittany smiled at her and get up from my bed and took my mom's hand, shaking it lightly. My mom smiled at her "Brittany. I'm Santana's friend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Maribel. Santana's mother." Brittany nodded her head, let go of my mom's hand and sat back next to me.

"So…" my mom started "I've heard you like virgins." Oh no, hell no.

"Mom…" I warned her. She can't embarrass me in front of Brittany.

Brittany just smiled widely. She knew my mom was messing with me. "Why?"

"Well, if you are dating my daughter you must like virgins. Or she lied to you."

"MOM! What the hell?" I glared at her. Why she like to embarrass me in front of my friends? She's such a freaking tease!

"Relax Santanita, you should be proud of your virginity. Lots of girls of your age are pregnant. Or have DST and something like that."

Brittany was giggling and I was blushing furiously "Mom, why don't you go to the kitchen eat something?" It was a bit harsh but she really needed to go.

"Good idea, I'm starving. Well, nice to meet you Bella." She waved at Brittany and walked away.

It was silent in my room for a few minutes. I was too embarrassed to say something and Brittany was giggling.

"I should go." She said "Your mom is funny." She giggled and I got up.

We silently walked towards the front door and when I opened it, she looked in my eyes, gave me a bashful smile. She came closer and kissed the corner of my mouth. It was a quick peck and I already missed the touch of her lips. It was so quick I couldn't even kiss her back. I gave her a timid smile. "Bye San. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah. Bye. See you." She walked to her car, entered it and drove away of my porch. I closed the door and went to my room.

I lay in my bed and started to think about our conversation a few minutes ago. I was definitely curious about touching myself and Brittany left me with a lots of tingle when she kissed me in the front door. Even if it wasn't a real kiss.

I looked at my door. It was closed. My mom would be probably eating something and reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

I sat up and took my tank top and bra off and lay down again. Being topless was different now than when I take showers. I tentatively grabbed my boob and squeezed it. I started massaging my breast and I was feeling my nipple hardening. It felt good. Really good.

With my left hand I touched the hem of my cotton shorts. I pulled my hand under it and over my underwear. I started massaging my core, feeling my lips separating while I moved. After a moment I was felling my underwear get a bit damp. I pulled my hand under my panties and parted my lips with my fingers, feeling the wet heat there. I started massaging my center without a thin fabric on the way, it was an amazing feeling and my right hand started to squeeze my boob even harder. My nipple was really hard and it felt good when pulled at it. The fingers of my left hand were already wet and I started circling my entrance. It felt really good but I didn't put a finger inside because I was afraid it would hurt. So I continued exploring myself. I got a little higher and moaned and I touched a swollen nub. If felt amazingly good when I touched there. So I started making little circles around it. I gasped at the sensation and squeezed my boob harder. I was biting my lips so I wouldn't be noisy, I started to make the circles faster. I arched my back and rocked my hips into my hand. The faster I massaged, the better if felt. I could feel I was really close when my door shoved open.

"Santana, can you help me with th…"

I sat up really fast, took my hand out of under my shorts and panties and wiped them on the blanket. With my right arm I covered my boobs and look at my mother standing on my door. We were both with wide eyes, and her mouth was hanging open. My cheeks were flushed from being both embarrassed and aroused.

"OH! Sorry! Sorry!" She covered her eyes and close the door halfway but didn't walk away. Instead she poked her head inside my bedroom and said "You _really_ need to get a girlfriend!" and closed the door, laughing.

* * *

**If you have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk you can always PM me or 'ask me' on my tumblr ( whoah-oh . tumblr . com ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about any mistakes but it's one o'clock in the afternoon here in Brazil and I'm starving and there's no food and when I'm hungry I'm kinda moody so I didn't edit properly. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five

After my mom walked away I was still paralyzed in my bed. It was the first time I've tried masturbating and my mom had walked in. That's really embarrassing. I got to the bathroom to take a cold shower because I wasn't going to finish what I had started after what happened. When I got out of the shower I dried myself and put my tank top and cotton shorts back on, after all it was still clean. I wondered if I was going downstairs or if I should stay in my room until tomorrow morning. I was hungry because I still hadn't had lunch, but I couldn't look at my mom right now for two reasons: one, she walked in on me masturbating. Two, she was definitely going to say something about me masturbating because of Brittany. Well, part of it was because of Brittany, but the other part it wasn't. Okay, who am I kidding? It was everything about Brittany. She told me to try it and she left me with tingles all over my body. Crap. My mom is not going to leave me alone tonight. Thank God it wasn't my dad. He would definitely have a heart attack.

It passed a long time until I decided to go downstairs. My mom was going to mess with me either way.

She was sitting in the couch, watching a movie. When she noticed me, she called me to sit with her. We were sitting side by side in silence during a few minutes. The only thing we could hear was the sound of the TV. I was already blushing just being close to her. She turned her body towards me.

"So… Becca, huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Mom, it's Brittany. Why can't you call her by her name? Her actual name?" I asked blushing.

"Don't change the subject, I'm trying to talk about you masturbating in your room, thinking about her, thirty minutes ago" I can't believe how she can say that kind of things so naturally.

"I wasn't… I…You really should… I think…" I kept stuttering and she started to laugh "I… You know what? You really should have knocked!" My cheeks were super hot and I couldn't look at my mom in the eye.

"Relax," she chuckled "it's the most normal thing in the world. Especially at your age. But it's normal for everyone. What do you think your dad and I do when we're apart?"

"Eww! Eww! Oh God, eww! Mom, gross! Don't put that image in my head!" I almost yelled, covering my eyes with my hands as if the image wouldn't get my head if I did it. But it was really difficult because of my glasses.

"What? It's true. It's a human nature, you don't have to be embarrassed." She put her hand on my back, soothing me. When she realized was I wasn't going to take my hands off my eyes if she kept talking about that, she decided to change the subject "Brittany is really pretty. Now I see why you like her."

I lifted my head and looked at her, still blushing "You said her name right"

"I know her name is Brittany, but it's funny messing with you because you take it all so seriously." She smiled at me and I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah, she _is _really pretty, right?" I said shyly.

"Very much. And boy, doesn't she have an amazing body?" she started chuckling again.

"Yeah. She's a dancer. I've never really saw her dancing, but she told me she loves to dance since she was little and she's in the Cheerios so..."

My mom nodded, biting her lip and looking at the television screen but the movie that was on the TV was already forgotten. "Have you already kissed her?"

I blushed and opened my mouth to say something, but my throat was dry and I closed my mouth, gulping loudly. "No. I mean, I don't think it was a proper kiss." I didn't look my mom directly at her eyes, but she was looking into mine. "I was going to ask her out but you shoved my bedroom door open and interrupted us."

"Sorry about that. I really need to start knocking."

"No kidding." I said, blushing.

My mom's phone started ringing, she took it and smiled "It's your dad." She smiled and answered. She talked to him for at least twenty minutes before handing the phone to me. I talked to my dad and asked him how the conference was going. He said that it was nice, but he missed us and that he'll be back in two weeks. He apologized for not being home in my birthday and that he was going to bring me a nice gift. We talked a bit about life stuff and when we finished I handed back the phone to my mom. She went to her bedroom to talk to him and I went to the kitchen because I was hungry. I ate some leftovers and went to the living room to turn off the TV. After that, I went to my room and took my phone. There were three new messages.

**From Trouty: I don't think Brittany likes me. I almost kissed her at her front door but she closed the door at my face ): you think I did something wrong? **

**From Blaine: OMG OMG OMG I just met the cutest boy ever! He's name is kurt and he so so so so so so so so so so so cute. I asked him to go on a date with me and he said yessssssssss. I'm sooooooo happy sannnnn ((((((((((((((((((((:::::::::**

**From britt: Can't wait to see u tomorrow at school! ;)**

I didn't know who to reply first. I wanted to text Sam something like "HAHA fuck you" but it wasn't his fault that he asked her out first, right? I wanted to call Blaine and hear everything about his Kurt boy. And I wanted to text Britt, wishing her a good night and sweet dreams.

I texted Britt first, then I texted Sam "sorry to hear about that" but I really wasn't. And then I called Blaine.

"_Oh my god, he is so cute! He has such beautiful eyes I meet him at that new music store. I'm going out with him next Saturday. Where do you think I should take him? Well, anyway it has to be a great place because I think he's worth it. I know I just met him but you know when you look someone in the eye and you know that that's the one who's going to turn your world upside down? You feel butterflies in your stomach and you can't control them. All you want to do is look at them and talk to them all day. That's how I felt with him. And I really think he's awesome and he has a pretty voice, I think he could sing really well…" _He kept blabbering about the Kurt boy over and over. When I opened my mouth to say something he was faster and started talking before me. It was nice seeing Blaine this happy. The last time I saw him like that it was because of a boy named Sebastian. He was really cute, but he moved to Australia and we never heard about him again. Blaine was devastated because he never had the chance to tell Sebastian about his feelings. But I was glad he had met someone new.

After three hours of hearing Blaine talk, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. It was 8:21 p.m. and my mom knocked my door. I smirked and told her to come in. She poked her head inside "I'm going to work. I'll be back around five in the morning. Goodnight Honey, sweet dreams."

"Thanks Mama, have a nice evening." She smiled at me and closed my door.

* * *

My mom had gone in a while and I was laying on the couch, eating a bag of chips and watching The Avengers. In the middle of the movie I started to think about asking Brittany out. She'd said she was definitely going out with me if I asked. I just don't know what to say and where to take her. I could ask Blaine but he's having the same problem with Kurt. He asked me at least six times where he could take him. I don't have any idea. I never went on a date. I go on restaurants with my parents but sometimes it's really expensive and I don't think my dad will let me use my credit card in a date. He'll probably say something about me being too young to have a girlfriend and that my credit card are only for emergencies and that I should start dating with at least twenty four years. He told me that once. My mom snorted at him and told me that if the girl was worth it, it was okay.

I think Brittany is worth it but my dad would still not like the idea. I could use that clothes my mom bought for me. I could use that red thong she bought. I mean, not because I want to sleep with Brittany in our first date, but not to get panty lines. Yeah. I would definitely lose my virginity with Brittany. If she's sexy wearing all that clothes, just imagine how sexy she's naked. I bet her ass is awesome. Firm and toned. She must have wonderful abs because dancers have such an amazing body.

I was thinking about naked Brittany when I felt a stir in my lower stomach. I turned the TV off and went to my bedroom. At least my mom will not be walking in on me again because she's working.

Even if I was alone in my house I closed my bedroom door, took my glasses off and put it on my nightstand, laid on my bed and started caressing my stomach. I felt goose bumps spreading through my chest and arms and with my right hand I started grabbing and right breast and circling my nipple.

The feelings of this afternoon were returning, more intense than before. I shoved my left hand inside my shorts and panties, feeling that I was already wet. I started massaging my core. After a while massaging, I parted my lips and went to that swollen spot near the top right away. I sighed and started making tight circles around it. I bit my lip as I moaned. The hand that was caressing my breast was now clawing at it, squeezing so hard. Sometimes I would pull at the nipple and lightly pinch on it.

Everything was starting to get really big. Every movement I made me feel even wetter than before. I was really sensitive. I could feel I was close to the edge so I started circling that swollen nub even faster, my hips rocking with my left hand.

After a moment everything stopped. Waves and waves of pleasure spread through my entire body. My hips stopped rocking, my breathing stopped and my hand stopped making circles. I could feel my muscles clenching over and over. It was the best thing I have ever felt.

When I could breathe again, I started gasping. After I came out from my high, I took my hand out of my shorts and wiped than on the blanket under me. I was a bit sweaty and tired so I turned to my side in the bed, pulling the blankets on top of me and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, dressed up in my overall and a white shirt under it, put my glasses on. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast because my mom should be sleeping. I made some French toasts and drank coffee. After breakfast I went upstairs to brush my teeth, took my school bag and went to my car. While I was driving to school I remembered what I did last night and how good it felt. If it was this good with me touching myself, imagine how it must feel when somebody else touches you. I tried to imagine Brittany touching me that way. I stopped my thoughts before I started feeling turned on all over again. I couldn't go to school turned on. It would be really weird.

I parked my car and entered the school building. I went to my locker and opened it. Suddenly, I felt something touching my shoulder, I turned around, thinking it was Brittany when I saw Quinn and Finn with slushies in their hands.

Quinn looked me from head to toe "What the fuck are you wearing? I thought you couldn't be any less loser. I see now I was wrong. Finn." When she said that, they both throw their slushies on my face and walked away, laughing. I could hear Finn saying "What a loser." as they walked away.

My eyes were burning and everyone passing in the hallway was laughing at me. I took my glasses off, wiped my eyes and when I could at least see where I was going –even if everything was blurry -, I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

My hair was sticking to my face and I'm sure that even after I cleaned it, my overall it's going to be full of stains. My undershirt was ruined. I cleaned my glasses and put them in the sink to clean myself when someone entered the bathroom. It was Brittany.

She was with a towel and she was biting her lower lip. She came closer to me and started to help me get myself clean.

"You're going to miss Spanish class." I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me and dried the side of my face with the towel. "I don't care. You can help me with Spanish anyways." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. "Why did they do that?"

"I have lots of reasons. I'm a nerd, I'm gay, I'm wearing overalls, I walk with nerd people, I'm smart…" She giggled

"Why are you wearing overalls if you know they would slushie you?"

"I didn't. And I like overalls. They're comfy."

She smiled and dried my face gently. When she finished, she hand me the towel to clean my clothes. She looked at my white shirt under the overall and I could tell she was concerned.

"I have an extra shirt in my locker. I'm gonna get it" I said to Brittany and she just nodded.

I went to my locker, took the shirt and went back to the bathroom. Brittany was still there and when she saw me, she smiled.

I unbuttoned my overall and held it at my waist so it wouldn't fall. I took off my wet shirt the best I could without letting go of the overall and dried my shoulders. I could see at the corner of my eyes that Brittany was eyeing the side of my stomach and my bra-covered boobs. I turned to her and when she noticed I knew she was staring she looked away and bit her lip, her cheeks reddening. I grinned at the situation.

She coughed "Hum… so, you always keep an extra shirt in your locker?"

"For precaution. See, it was useful." I still hadn't put my other shirt on because it was a funny situation. Now I know why my mom is always messing with me.

Her eyes passed my stomach, the valley between my breasts, my neck until finally came to rest on my eyes. We looked at each other for a long time. She was turning the game because now I was kind of shy. I let a nervous laugh and put my shirt on, buttoning my overall again. I took my glasses and put it on.

We smiled at each other and got out of the bathroom. I put my wet shirt in my locker and we went to Spanish class in silence. When we got there Mr. Schue eyed us, but made no questions about where we were.

* * *

The day passed slowly. When the lunch bell rang I saw Quinn and Kitty whispering things to each other, looking at me. I sat at the table where Blaine, Artie and Marley were. Blaine started talking about that Kurt boy again.

I was surprised to see Brittany sitting next to me. Sam kept looking at her when he sat with us. She heard just a bit of our conversation but when Blaine said the name Kurt Hummel, Brittany lift her head at him.

"Do you know Kurt?" she asked Blaine

"I met him Sunday morning at the new music store." Blaine's eyes were shining.

"Really? He's an old friend of mine! We should all hang out together one day. I mean, me, you, Santana and Kurt. Like a double date."

That caught my attention. But then I realized it wasn't only _my _attention. Sam, Artie, Marley and Blaine were also looking at her with a confused expression.

Artie was the one who broke the silence "So we are not invited?"

Sam asked as soon as Artie stopped talking "What do you mean double date with Santana?" he glared at me.

Marley looked at Artie and asked "Yeah, why we are not invited?"

Brittany looked at them and before she could answer Kitty grabbed her arm and said laughing "Brittany I need you at our table."

I can't believe she's friends with Kitty and Quinn.

Brittany smiled at us and waved "Talk to you guys later."

When she had gone, Sam glared at me again "So… what was that about?"

"I… I don't know."

He huffed and turned his face to talk to Marley. He was being really distant and I hated that. It's not my fault Brittany shoved the door closed at his face while he was trying to kiss her. Okay, maybe it was but I had no idea she had done that. Maybe someday he stop acting like a jerk with me for something I didn't do.

* * *

The final bell rang and I was relieved. I took my dirty shirt from my locker and was finally going back home. I entered in my car and drove away. When I get home my mom was already up. She saw the shirt.

"Slushies?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Teen Mom and Man Boobs." I call Quinn Teen Mom because at sophomore year she got pregnant and everyone started to whisper bad things about her. It was one of the best high school times. She was dating Finn, but got pregnant by Puck. But after she had the baby, she rejoined the cheerios and made her revenge of every single person who talked shit about her. Thank God I've only talked shit about her to my mom or I wouldn't be breathing right now. And I call Finn Man Boobs because at freshman year he took his shirt off in the middle of History class and I swear he almost have as much boobs as I do. It was gross.

"Why you don't tell Principal Figgins about that?"

"I've tried once. But he's an idiot and didn't do anything about it."

My mom just hummed in agreement. Her phone started ringing and she raised a finger as if saying "wait a minute" and walked to the back porch, answering the call.

I went to my room and throw my dirt shirt and bag on the floor. I walked around my room and took my light saber. I remembered when Brittany came here and though it was a dildo. I chuckled and the memory. Then I remembered that she asked me when I was going to ask her out. I spent a whole minute stand in the middle of my room, wondering.

I took my phone out of my pocket and stared at it. I was going to do it. I was going to ask her out.

I passed through my contacts and when I find her name I pressed the 'call number' button. She answered at the second ringing. I was so anxious that I asked right away.

"_Hi San-"_

"Brittany, do you want to go on a date with me?" I hold my breath and it was silence at the other line.

I finally heard her giggling "_Of course I do" _she was still giggling. It was the cutest sound ever.

"Why are you laughing?" I smiled at myself

"_Because it took you too long to ask me, silly." _My smile grew wider and I started giggling with her.

* * *

**hey, don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Leggings: I didn't take your comment as a criticism. You told me what you think and I think it's okay for you and for anybody else to point the weakness (weakness?) of this story so I can try to make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Now, to the story...**

* * *

Chapter Six.

My date with Brittany was next Saturday at 08:00p.m., I called Blaine and told him about my date after I hung up with her that night and he told me to not take her to the same place he was taking Kurt, of course I wouldn't. I want Brittany all to myself. When my mom called me to dinner I jumped downstairs singing "Don't Stop Me Now" because I felt really good. And silly. My mom obviously noticed and asked me why I was so happy. I told her everything and she had a wide smile on her face when I finished it. She told me she was going to help me with my outfit because if I was going on a date with "Blair" and dressed up by myself I would look like big nerd. Thanks mom, you are really nice with your words.

I couldn't wait to go on my date with her. The next day at school I was so happy that when the cheerios started saying that had a great night with my vibrator I just smiled at them and winked at Quinn. I saw her flushing and I started laughing walking towards my next class.

Blaine knew why I was so happy. He just kept smirking at me and Brittany. Brittany blushed when she realized why he was smirking and it was so cute. Sam was obviously pissed. But right now, I couldn't care less. Artie and Marley kept giggling at my dorkiness and I couldn't stop smiling.

The days were passing really slow, maybe because I was really eager and couldn't wait for Saturday. Every time my mom saw me, she smiled and chuckled and kept telling me to be patient.

Friday at school, when the final bell rang, Brittany was waiting me in my car. When she saw me, she gave me a hug and I melted in the embrace. She kissed both my cheeks and I blushed. She said "Can't wait for tomorrow." I grinned at her and she gave me a bashful smile. I drove to my house and when I get there I kept walking around the house, my mom just laughed at me and said that I'm really dork. I know that.

I woke up Saturday morning at 08:00 a.m. because of my eagerness. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and my mom. When she woke up, at 12:30, she went to the kitchen but her crepes were already cold.

"Santana, calm down. You still have seven and a half hours until your date." She said, chewing.

"I know, but I'm kind of eager and anxious. I'm taking her to this French fancy restaurant. Do you think she like French food? What if she doesn't? I mean, a lot of things can go wrong tonight. I may act like a jerk or I don't know, what if she doesn't like my outfit? Oh my God. I have to pick her up, what if I'm too early or too late? Oh crap! I'm gonna go clean my car!"

I stormed out of the kitchen but when I passed my mom at the table she grabbed my arm, I lost my balance and I almost fell.

"Relax chica. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure she likes French food and even if she doesn't, take her to eat hot dogs or something. You're not acting like a jerk tonight because that's totally not you. She's definitely going to like your outfit because _I'm _dressing you up tonight. You are not going to be too early or too late because I'll tell you when gets the time. And we cleaned your car yesterday, remember?"

"Okay. Okay. But I'm not taking her to eat hot dogs for the love of god." My mom rolled her eyes at me, smiling "So, everything is alright? I don't have to worry about anything?"

My mom chuckled "You just have to take a nice long bath and relax. I'll help you with your look, okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom." I smiled and hugged her. I don't know what I would be without her.

* * *

After I took a nice long bath, like my mom suggested, I turned on my Xbox started to play C.O.D. Killing people I don't know really help to relax. I was beating asses when my phone started ringing. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I play a game without something interrupting me. When I took my phone I saw it was Sam.

"What's up Trouty?"

"_Fuck you Santana, I know you are going on a date with Brittany tonight. I just… ugh. Really? After I told you I liked her you do that to me? I mean, that's why she didn't want to kiss me and she said no yesterday when I asked her out?" _

"Whoa, wait a minute. Who told you?"

"_Blaine told me. Actually, he 'accidentally' told me. I don't know what is worse. You going out with her or you not wanting me to know that you're going out with her."_

"I knew you were going to react like that, that's why I didn't want you to know." Fuck, he can't be mad at me. He's my friend and I really like him. I don't want him to hate me.

"_I just thought you were my friend. And friends don't do that to each other."_

Fucking hell Sam! I didn't kiss her because of you and you're telling me I'm a bad friend?

"Friends also forgive each other. It's not my fault that we both like her. And it's definitely not my fault she chose me." We were both silent for a minute "I don't want you to be mad at me. Sorry."

I didn't know why I was apologizing but it felt right. Even if there was nothing to apologize for.

"_I know it's not your fault. I was mad. I am mad. But I didn't want to accept that isn't anybody's fault so I got mad at you. Sorry." _ He said that really quietly. I knew he was ashamed of himself.

"So… we're friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"_Did we ever stop? One fight isn't going to change that Tana. You know I love you as a sister. And I know you love me too. I'm awesome." _I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Okay, now you're being cocky." I laughed at him "You're not mad at me anymore, right?"

"_I'm mad, but not at you. Okay hum… I'm going to Artie's. Have a good date. Wait. Actually I don't care."_

"I heard it!" I yelled, he laughed and hung up.

* * *

"Okay… let me see you." I turned around and my mom grinned, pleased with her work.

"Do I look good?"

"You're stunning, darling."

I was wearing a golden tight knee length dress that showed all my curves it wasn't fancy, actually it was really vulgar. I told my mom that and she replied "It's not vulgar. You think it's vulgar because you're always wearing overalls, hoodies and sweaters. I mean, come on, if you have great boobs, you gotta show them!"

The dress ended a little higher on my knees, leaving my legs bare. It was the king of dress that I would _never_ wear. My legs _and_ arms were bare. My mom told me it was sexy and that I shouldn't be ashamed. But I was. I just dressed up like that once and my cousin acted like a freaking perv.

My mom helped me with my make up because I don't really know how to use it. I was wearing contacts instead of my glasses. My hair was wavy, cascading down my shoulders. My eyelashes were really big and my mom put a bright red lipstick on me. She put some more make up on my cheeks and eyes when she finished she told me to look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow…" I breathed. I didn't look like me. But in a good way.

"Come on, I'm awesome right? Turn you… into this." She joked. I wasn't offended because wow. She really turned _me_ into _this_. "You look gorgeous. Brittany will love it."

I was still staring at myself in the mirror. When my mom said patting my shoulder "Come on Santanita, you still have to pick up your girl."

We went downstairs and she walked with me to my car. She handed me my purse.

"Use can your credit card. I'll talk to your father if he asks."

I giggled "I was going to use my credit card. How do you think I'm going to pay the bill?"

"Okay, Brittany already likes you so you don't need to be nervous. Just be yourself. Have a great date, darling." She waved at me as I nodded and entered my car.

It was a fifteen minutes drive 'til Brittany's house. I parked my car and got out. I was really nervous when I walked to her front door. I ring the door bell and waited. I heard footsteps coming to the door and Brittany screaming "I'm coming!"

The door opened and there was a little girl. She look a lot like Brittany, her hair was fair than Brittany's and she had big blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked me. But before I could answer an older woman came, putting her hands on the little girl's shoulder.

"Hayley, be nice with our guests." She told the little girl, but the girl didn't move and then looked at me "Hi, I'm Susan. Brittany's mother." She eyed me head to toe and suddenly I was feeling very naked.

"Hum, hi. I'm… I'm Santana."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes smiling. "So… you're taking my daughter on a date?"

I blushed. I didn't know she was going to interrogate me. "Yeah… I think." I said quietly.

Susan laughed "Brittany told me you're very shy. But relax, I don't bite."

"That's good…" I told her. What am I supposed to say to her? Shit. She must think I'm an idiot.

"Mom, you're not scaring her, are you?" I heard Brittany.

I looked at her, at the top of the stairs and she was stunning. She had her hair up, she was dressing a sleeveless black dress that showed her amazing legs and collar bone. She had a light make up on and I swear she was glowing. My mouth fell open and she walked down the stairs. She looked at me and her smile grew wider.

It was silence for a few seconds while I recovered myself. I closed my mouth and realized her mother was staring at me.

"I want her back home at eleven."

I blushed and nodded, looking at Brittany who had a scowl in her face.

"Mom..." she mumbled.

"What? I care about your safety."

Her little sister hugged Brittany and whispered to her ear, but she wasn't doing a great job at whispering because I was hearing everything she said "She's really pretty, Britt. You should invite her to come here more often so we could play with my Barbies together."

Brittany laughed and kissed her forehead. "I will." She got up and took my hand. I blushed again "Bye mom, bye Hayley!"

"Bye sweetie. Bye Santana, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Pierce." I said quietly and Brittany gently pulled me to my car.

I opened the door for her and she smiled shyly at me. I entered my car and drove away from her house.

"You look really beautiful." We said together. We both laughed and she said "Seriously, you look really, _really_ pretty. I think I'll have the prettiest date on the restaurant today."

I giggled and said "Nope. I will." She looked at me smiling and squeezed my hand. "Hope you like French food."

"Uhuum." She hummed, took my hand to her lips and kissed it.

When we got to the restaurant we already had a reservation. We sat at the table and the waiter came to fill our glasses with water and hand us the menu.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? Isn't like, really expensive?" she looked at the items on the menu and then looked at me, worried.

"Don't worry about this right now." I assured her.

"How old are you again?" she asked smiling.

"I'm eighteen tomorrow." I smiled back at her. She was so beautiful I just wanted to kiss her right here, right now.

"I'll have to buy you a gift."

"I thought this date was my gift." After I said that I bit my lip anxiously.

She gave me a bashful smile and the waiter came to take our orders.

After we ordered she looked at me with her eyes shining and took my hand.

"Are you throwing a party tomorrow?"

I snorted "Yeah. Right."

"Why not?"

"I not into parties. But maybe I'll do something. Nothing big, of course." I took a sip of my water and looked at her "What about you?"

"_What_ about me?" she grinned.

"Oh, you know. When is your birthday so when the day comes I'll not forget."

"Actually, I'm eighteen in two weeks. And I think I will throw a party. Will you come?"

"Maybe I can reconsider since it's you." I squeezed her hand and we smiled at each other.

"Oh, can you explain me something? Why does that girl Mercedes sometimes dresses like a girl and sometimes like a boy? I mean, she can do what she wants but she's so much prettier as a girl."

I chuckled at her. Oh God, really? "Actually, Mercedes doesn't dress like a boy. There's a boy named Wade that dresses himself like a girl. They're nothing alike. Well, actually they're both divas but that doesn't count."

"Really? I saw them together once but I thought they were twins or that she was cloned. But it's really confusing since I don't know who the boy is and who the girl is." Her brows were furrowed and she bit her lip, deep in thought.

I laughed because she's so cute. Then our foods arrived and we started eating. It was delicious and I kept looking at her, every time she took a bite, she licked her lips and chewed for a while after swallowing . Every time she licked her lips was so sexy. I can't believe she's sexy even when she's eating.

"This is awesome. It's delicious. Do you want some?" she looked at me and I nodded. I opened my mouth and she feed me but some of the food fall in my chin and then at her hand that was under the fork, preventing the food to fall at the table. She laughed. "I guess this only work in movies."

I laughed with her and wiped my chin "Well, we can try with spaghetti some day."

"Like 'Lady and the Tramp'?" she asked cheerful "It would be awesome. I'm gonna start training kneading a meatball with my nose."

We laughed and continued eating our meals. It was the best date ever.

* * *

When we finished eating, I paid the bill. Brittany wanted to split because she didn't want me to pay the entire bill. I shook my head to her "I asked you out. I'm paying.". When we got out of the restaurant, she took my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We entered my car.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah. But what do you want to do in the park?" I frowned. It was already dark.

"I just want to spend more time with you. I don't want to go back home."

I looked at the clock. It was 10:13p.m.

"Okay, but I'll have to take you home at eleven otherwise your mom will kill me."

She laughed "She's not going to kill you, silly" she paused for a moment before saying "She'll just rip your head out of your body."

I gulped loudly. I was definitely taking her home now. Forget the park.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed

"Brittany, don't do that again!" I laughed with her "I can't talk with parents. I was acting like a fool earlier at your house."

"You weren't. My mom was just being protective, but I think she likes you."

"You think?"

She giggled and kissed the hand she was holding.

I parked my car and we got out. It would be really dark if it weren't the streetlights. I went next to her and took her hand. We walked, talked about silly things, blushed, laughed and then she went over a tree and sat down. She gesture for me to sit with her and I did. She rested her head on my shoulder. Crap, I was feeling nervous again. Maybe because she was really close to me now. She turned her head and kissed a spot in my neck. I freeze. She didn't move her lips, instead she opened her mouth and her tongue poked my skin. Crap, she was sucking on my neck and I was paralyzed. Do something, Lopez!

Her lips left my skin with a small smacking noise. She moved a little higher and kissed me again. I turned my head, giving her more space. She kissed up my neck, my jaw and my cheek. Her hand was at the other side of my neck, pulling me into her. And I still couldn't move, I was really nervous. Shit. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest. She stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" she half whispered, half giggled. I think she realized I was freezed.

"I'm… uh. I'm kinda nervous."

"Have you ever been kissed?" she asked against my cheek.

"Kind of. I kissed Blaine when I was younger but I think it didn't count."

She laughed softly and looked into my eyes "You kissed Blaine? God, I can't imagine that."

I laughed with her, I was going to kiss her cheek but her phone started ringing.

"Mom?" she answered it. I took my phone out of my purse. It was 11:01. What the fuck? How long have we been in the park? "Okay mom, calm down. I'm still with Santana." She listened for a bit. "Mom we're not… we're not having sex." She whispered the last part and I saw her flushing. "Okay, okay. Geez mom. Bye" she turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Hum… my mom told me to tell you that if I'm not back in my house in the next twenty minutes she's going to pick me up by herself." She looked ashamed and frustrated. I kind of was frustrated too.

"Oh… okay." I got up and helped her getting up. We walked to my car and I drove to her house and when we get there I walked her to the door.

We were standing at her doorstep, in front of each other. I was looking in her eyes and I saw her gaze lower to my lips. Her eyes were flickering between mine and my lips. She licked her lips, came closer and kissed me.

Her lips were soft and gentle while pressing against mine. She opened her mouth and I didn't know if I had to put my tongue inside her mouth or something, so I just stood still. I felt her tongue grazing my lower lip while she put her hands on my neck. I hugged her waist and opened my mouth, welcoming her tongue with mine. I was I little clumsy at first, but after a while our tongues danced together in synchrony inside our mouths and it was awesome. She tasted good. I could feel a hint of the chocolate dessert we had on her mouth. Her tongue rolled against mine and after a minute she pulled back, resting our foreheads together, breathless. I opened my eyes and hers was still closed. She kissed me back and sucked on my bottom lip. I had the urge to let out a moan, but I didn't because I would be super embarrass if I did. She pulled back again and opened her eyes, looking at me.

She took a deep breath before saying "Are you sure you never kissed someone before? Seriously, only Blaine?" she smiled at me and I had to smile back at her. She was so cute.

I hummed I pecked her lips once. And twice, until we were making out again. Her hands tangled at my hair and I squeezed her waist. I still couldn't believe we were kissing. After a moment our lips parted and she kissed the tip of my nose.

"I had a great time tonight." She said, grinning.

"Me too." I smiled at her. She gave me a final peck that turned into two and let go of our embrace.

She opened her door, smiled at me and entered her house. I went back to my car and went back to my house, smiling the entire drive.

I, Santana Lopez, big nerd of McKinley had kissed Brittany Pierce, the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Oh yeah.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay. my classes just begun (now I'm a junior yay) and I haven't had much time to write. But here's chapter seven and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I was wake by the sound of my door opening softly, I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to get up. I felt the mattress dip beside me. Who the hell is laying in bed with me? I decided I had to open my eyes, when I did I saw my mom smiling at me.

"Wakey, wakey. Happy birthday, Honey." I sat up in my bed and smiled with her, she gave me a hug "I made breakfast. Come on, get your lazy ass out of bed. I want to hear everything about last night."

She got out of my bedroom and I groaned as I stood up, taking my glasses with me. I changed in a black tank top and sweat pants, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I remembered the eventful night I had yesterday and smiled at myself. I remembered how Brittany had kissed me in her front door and the smile she had planted on her face after our lips parted. I shivered at the thought and looked at my clock. It was eight o'clock in the fucking morning. Ugh, after breakfast I was definitely going back to sleep.

I went to the kitchen and sat at the table with my mom. We started eating. She was staring at me.

"I thought you will be sleeping, weren't you working 'til five in the morning?"

"I had the day off. Well, night." She replied but kept staring at me with a sly smirk.

"What?" I asked her with my mouth full.

"So… How was your date?" she asked slowly, always smirking.

I tried to keep from smiling, but I may have failed at that because she smiled wider and almost jumped in her chair.

"Oh my God! Did you kiss her?" I blushed because even if my mom was my friend I was always shy when she wanted to talk about date and stuff.

"Hum... well _she _kissed me." I smiled at her bashfully and she chuckled.

"With tongue and everything?"

I blushed furiously "Mom!"

"Definitely with tongue." She muttered to herself, smiling. I think she decided to change the subject because she saw how embarrassed I was. "Are you throwing a party tonight?"

"Pff, yeah right."

I have never had a birthday party. Well, actually I had. But when I was thirteen I decided it was a waste of time and money. We're always trying to have the perfect party and even when it is perfect, there's always a douche who's gonna complain about the food, the place, whatever. So I stopped having parties. Actually I just invite a few friends over and we play Xbox, watch a movie and order pizza. That's enough for me.

"Who are you going to invite?" she asked. But she knew who I was going to invite. It was like tradition since I was thirteen. I'm sure she just wanted to know if I was going to invite Brittany.

"Hum… Artie, Sam, Marley, Blaine… maybe Brittany."

"Maybe?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean. I don't know if she likes playing video games and stuff." I drank my coffee and got up.

"Well, she likes you." My mom said as I took her plate and put in the sink and started doing the dishes "I think she doesn't mind about spending the night playing video games and eating pizza if she's with you."

"Maybe I'll invite her. I just… I just want to impress her you know. And I know she knows I'm a nerd but really, seeing me 'nerdying' it's different."

"'Nerdying'?" she laughed.

I laughed with her "Yeah, you know? Acting like a nerd. I just made up that word."

"You're kidding me." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, but if you don't invite her I am going to."

I huffed, well, what can go wrong?

* * *

After I washed the dishes I texted Blaine, Marley, Sam, Artie and Brittany, telling them about my little party tonight. I went to my room. It wasn't that messy for guests. After all, everyone knows that I'm messy, so I don't really care. And I can see the floor, that's for me it's more than okay. I laid in my bed and went back to sleep.

When it was about one in the afternoon I heard the doorbell. I was in my bed reading comic books, I wasn't going to answer it. After all, my mom is downstairs, she can get that. I get back to reading. I was in the best part where Superman kicks some guy's ass when I heard my mom calling me.

"Santana, come here."

"Mom, I'm in the best part, Superman is going to kick some asses here."

"You've read this at least eleven times! Get your lazy ass here, birthday girl."

I groaned and went downstairs. I had opened my mouth to swear at my mom when I saw Brittany. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair was in a messy bun and when she saw me, she smiled.

I closed my mouth and smiled back at her, shyly.

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." My mom bounced on her feet and left.

We were staring at each other for a few minutes, always smiling, when she decided to break the silence.

"Hi. Happy birthday, Sanny!" she stepped towards me, threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned my head to her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled like vanilla. I had the urge to lick her just to see if she tastes like vanilla too but it would be weird so I didn't.

"Thanks, Brittbritt." When she let go of our embrace she looked me in the eyes and pecked my lips. I blushed. I may never get used to her kisses, they're all so soft and sweet and she always takes me by surprise. "So, what are you doing here so early? I mean, I like having you here, it's just… I didn't expect anyone 'til five or something." I was rambling and she chuckled "I… You look pretty."

Her smile grew wider and timid "I wanted to come early to give you your birthday present. I don't want anyone to see my boobs besides you."

What… What? She's going to show me her boobs, what the fuck? I mean awesome, but whaaat?

She laughed at my expression "I'm kidding! Your present is in my pocket." She took a necklace from her pocket. Nice, I didn't know dresses could have pockets.

She smiled shyly and gave me the necklace. I took it and looked closer. There was a small silver pendant in shape of a bat, like batman. I looked at her and smiled.

"I know you like these things so when I looked at it in the store I had to buy it."

"Thanks Britt, it's really nice of you." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between mine.

I felt her smile in the kiss and she opened her mouth, tongue poking at my upper lip. I opened mine and massaged her tongue with mine. She let out a quiet moan at the touch and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled back and looked at her. She was glowing. As if in a trance I asked her "Do you wanna come to my room?"

She smiled and nodded. I took her hands and lead her to my room. But at the same time I was thinking 'Holy shit, what if she thinks I want to sleep with her? She just agreed with that?'

When we got to my room she lay in my bed and curled herself in my pillows. I went in front of my bathroom mirror and put the necklace she gave me on my neck and put my comic books back on the shelf.

"Your bed smells so good. It's like having you all around me." she buried her head in my pillow and breathed.

I sat in my bed beside her. I didn't know what to do. I mean, there's a beautiful girls laying in my bed, and her dress it's kinda lifted up her legs, so I can see the back of her thighs and just can't stop staring. Damn, she's saying something, stop looking at her legs for God's sake.

I forced myself to look at her and she was smiling. "I… What did you say?"

She laughed "I said that maybe if you stop staring at my legs and look at my face you could come snuggle with me."

"Oh…" I blushed and looked to the door. It was closed, but my mom was in the house. So I whispered to her "Britt, my mom is in the house."

She giggled and lifted her hand for me to take "We're not having sex, silly. I just want to cuddle." She pouted and when I took her hand she pushed me to bed with her.

I lay awkwardly in the bed and turned my face to look at her. She smiled at me and I rolled onto my side, smiling back at her. She grazed her fingertips in my cheek and I couldn't stop staring at her ocean blue eyes.

"You have a nice skin." She murmured. "Your mom doesn't care that I'm here right?"

"Well, she's an expert on entering without knocking so if we're just laying here, talking and stuff, I think it's okay."

She grinned "What do you mean with 'stuff'?"

I blushed at her words "I mean, talking… you know? Like hum… like we're doing."

"I'm just messing with you S, you don't need to be so shy with me." She laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

She pushed me gently on my back and laid her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me. I awkwardly put my arm around her back. I had never cuddled with someone like this. I had no idea where to put my arms or what to do.

"You said your mom is an expert on walking without knocking. At least she never walked in on you with someone before. You're safe with your comic books, your purple dildo and toys." She joked, pinching lightly on my stomach.

"They're action figures! And it's a light saber." I laughed and she laughed with me "And she walked in on me once." I said that without realizing, but stopped once I knew what I had said.

Brittany lifted her head off my chest and looked at me "She walked in on you doing what?" she had a teasing smirk on her face. God, that girl is going to kill me. I was blushing really hard right now.

"I-I've tried… and it wasn't, I mean, it was good. It-just… you know?" she laughed at my rambling.

"What were you doing?" she was going to make me say no matter what.

Too bad she was looking at me, it made things so much real and it just made me more embarrassed.

"Oh, y-you know. That… thing. We've talked about that before."

"Oh! You were masturbating?" she teased me, smirking.

I blushed even more and she laughed.

"Can you stop saying that word aloud?" I whispered, she laughed even harder and kissed my cheek.

She rested her head on my chest and let out a breath, she lifted my shirt up to the underside of my breasts and started to trail her fingertips on my stomach leaving goose bumps on the places she touched.

She giggled "You're really sexy for a nerd, you know that?"

I could feel the heat spreading in my cheeks, thank God she wasn't looking at me. "Thanks?"

She giggled again and lifted her face next to mine. We were staring at each other for a minute when I saw her eyes linger on my lips. I was about to kiss her when my mom entered my room. Of course, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do the nasty while I'm in the house. I'm already taking the night shift so you guys can enjoy yourselves." She whispered and I didn't know why she was whispering. And then I noticed her phone on her hands. She handed me the phone "Your dad."

I sat up and Brittany did the same, I took the phone.

"Hi, Papi!" I answered cheerfully.

"_Hi Santanita, happy birthday mi hija! Your mom told me that you got a girlfriend. Is that true?" _

"She's not my girlfriend." I whispered, totally aware of Brittany's presence. I could hear that she and my mom were chuckling. "You can relax dad, we're not dating. I think."

"_That's good. So, what are you going to do today?"_

"I'm just invited some friends over."

"_Brigitte is going?" _who the hell is Brigi… Oh for fuck's sake mom.

"It's Brittany dad, and yeah, she's coming."

"_Your mom told me her name was Brigitte… well whatever, I want to meet her okay. I want to see if she's good enough for my little girl."_

I chuckled at his words "Okay Papi, I miss you."

"_I miss you too honey, see you in a week!"_

I hung up and gave the phone to my mom, she smiled at me and walked to the door, she stopped and looked at me and Brittany.

"I can hear everything from downstairs, so don't even think about it." she pointed to Brittany and her cheeks turned pink, she nodded and my mom closed the door.

We stay silent for a few minutes. I looked at Brittany and she opened her mouth to say something, but she closed before any sound could get out.

"What?" I asked her, smiling.

"Are we dating?" she asked bluntly. I blushed and looked away from her eyes, biting my lip.

"I don't know. I-I mean, we've been in one date. It was nice… but, you know… I don't know."

"Do you think we should 'wait and see'?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. But… yeah. I think it's better." I said nodding.

"Okay." She whispered, looked around the room and looked at my face again. I think she was nervous, I don't know why. "So… I can't kiss you whenever I want to?"

"Oh, of course you can. I love your kisses." I said blushing and after I said that, she took my face between her hands and crashed our lips together.

I was right when I said I may never get used to her kisses. Because even if it was a little obvious she wanted to kiss me in that moment, it still took me by surprise when she did. Well, I'm not complaining.

She opened her mouth and bit on my bottom lip making me moan quietly. She sucked on it and slipped her tongue between my lips, tangling with mine. We kissed for a long time, we just kept nibbling, sucking, licking and smoothing our mouths and tongues with our own. When we parted I looked at her lips and they were super swollen and red. It was really hot. It just made me want to kiss her again, so I did. I sucked on her tongue and she moaned in my mouth. Her right hand slipped from my neck to my shoulder, from my shoulder to my breast and she squeezed it. It felt good, but I was terrified. I pulled back with a wet slurp.

"Britt, can we… ugh, can we take things slow?"

She let out her grasp on my breast "Sorry." She licked her lips.

"It's okay, I just… I think we're… just… you know. I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I'm not saying that you wanted to have sex, but… I-I'm not… ready." I blushed really hard and she just looked at me, smiling.

"It's okay San, actually, I'm sorry for expecting something like this, especially with your mom being downstairs. Sorry."

"You don't need to be sor…" I was cut off by the sound of her phone.

She looked at me apologetically and answered it. It was her mom, great. They talked for a while and when she hung up she looked at me.

"My mom wants me home now, but I'll be here tonight, okay?"

I nodded and walked her to the door, we kissed shortly and she waved goodbye. I waved back at her and closed the door, going back to my room.

* * *

"You're gonna die Sam, I'm the best at Mortal Kombat!" Artie yelled at Sam, poking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? I'm better than you, nobody can kill me when I'm Sub-zero." Sam laughed with his mouth full of pizza.

"Too bad 'cause I'm beating your ass with Scorpion."

Me, Blaine, Marley and Brittany were laughing at the boys. We were sitting on the couch and the boys were sitting on the floor, in the small table was two boxes of pizza and I kept telling them to not play with my Xbox with their hands all greasy, so there were napkins everywhere.

"So… Brittany, how's life with the cheerios?" Marley asked, taking a bite of a big slice of pizza.

"Not bad, they're actually pretty cool. And the guys of the football team are really funny, especially Puck."

"How's Jake?" Marley asked with her eyes glowing. Ugh, gross.

"Okay I think. Kitty is throwing a party at her house tonight, she invited me but I told her I had plans." Brittany looked at me and winked.

Blaine started talking "Oh my God, Brittany! I had a date with Kurt yesterday and he's so cute. I didn't kiss him, but he text me this morning, asking me out again! Again!"

Brittany laughed "Yeah, he's really sweet. Actually, after my date with Santana yesterday, he called me and told me everything. He really likes you Blaine."

After Brittany said "my date with Santana" Artie and Marley looked at her with wide eyes. Sam and Blaine already knew about our date, but I could see Sam rolling his eyes and taking another slice of pizza, Blaine just bit his lip, looking down.

"Wait a minute, you guys had a date and we're not knowing 'til now?" Artie asked, looking between me and Brittany.

"Yeah, why we're always the last to know?" Marley looked at me.

"It's not your business to know who I go out with." I snapped at them. I hate being the center of attention and right now I was.

"Well,that's because nobody ask you out and you never go out with anyone," Motherfucking Marley started laughing when she said that and Sam laughed with her.

"So, you guys are dating now? But I thought that you and Sam…" Artie pointed to Brittany and Sam, looking confused.

She flushed "Well, it didn't work out between me and Sam. And Santana and I are not dating,"

It was king of uncomfortable talking about Brittany and Sam's date and how it didn't work, I mean, I think he's still mad because of the faces he's doing.

"Yeah, whatever, let's play motherfucker." Sam shoved Artie in the shoulder and Artie was still confused, but turned in his chair and started playing again.

The night passed really quickly. We watched The Avengers for the millionth time and when it was almost midnight we said our goodbyes because we had school in the next day, boring huh? Not that my party was awesome but better than school.

Sam was really cold all night, but he hugged me goodbye and whispered in my ear "I still love you." I laughed with him and I hugged him closer. After a let go of Sam I hugged Artie and Marley goodbye because they all come together. Blaine kissed my cheek and hugged Brittany. I swear they hugged for at least ten minutes. When he let go of her, he blow a kiss at us and entered at his car.

And then Brittany and I were all alone. My mom was at work so we were really alone. Of course we were not doing anything but is was still really exciting being alone with her.

She came closer and gave me a kiss, for my disappointment it was a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow at school." She hugged me and kissed me again. "Sorry can't stay, but you know my mom…"

"Yeah, it's okay. Bye." I kissed her back and she went to her car.

I closed the door and went to my room.

As I was laying in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany, about her kisses and about this morning, when we were making out in my bed. I started to think about tomorrow at school. About kissing her near the lockers and everyone looking at us, knowing that she's mine. Okay, she's not _mine_. But maybe someday, she will be. Proudly so.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey! Sorry about the delay, my computer broke and then I went to the beach with all my family and I have to study because all the tests are next week and I'm kinda really busy... Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and sorry about any mistakes (english is not my native language). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I entered the school and went straight to my locker, when I got there, Brittany was already waiting for me. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hey Sanny." She gave me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled at the gesture. "So, I have Cheerios practice after school you could wait in the bleachers and after the practice I could take you to have some ice cream. What do you think?"

"Does coach Sylvester allow you to have ice cream?"

"She doesn't need to know" she whispered and giggled.

She took my hand and we walked to Spanish class together. There were a lot of people staring at us but I couldn't care less. The most beautiful girl in the world was holding my hand in public, smiling proudly at me. Yeah, we're not officially dating, but god, that's the best feeling in the world. Puck and Finn were standing in front of the door when they looked at us, Puck raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Hey, how are you doing ladies?" he looked at our entwined hands and his smirk grew devious "What happened this weekend? Is because you were fucking Lopez that you couldn't get to Kitty's party yesterday?"

"We didn't fuck. Although I would like to, because she's really hot." I blushed when Brittany said that, but she said it so naturally that I don- wait. Wait. She said she would like to fuck me?

"So, Lopez what do you think of coming over to my house tonight so I get to see how you are under all this clothes? Brittany, you're invited too. We can make a threesome since Lopez isn't going to pay much attention in me anyway." He smirked at us and eyed me.

Ugh, he's so gross. I made a disgusted face and pushed Brittany inside the class with me, but Puck got in my way and I bumped into him.

"Calm down Lopez, we have plenty of time until Mr. Schue gets here. So… Brittany. You spent your whole weekend with Lezpez?"

"We went on a date on Saturday." She said innocently.

"Oh yeah? And it was nice? Did you get some?" he raised his eyebrows at us.

"No, I've already told you that we didn't have sex. But we make out. San is a great kisser. Too bad she will never kiss you." She poked her tongue out at him.

They laughed, although Puck's laugher was a bit forced.

"Hey guys, enough with the talk, let's get to class." Mr. Schue said when he was approaching us. Thank you Mr. Schuester.

* * *

When the Spanish class ended Brittany took my hand and we walked together to English. We entered the class. As always Brittany sat behind me, I turned around to talk to her but before I could open my mouth Kitty and Quinn approached us with hands on their waist, wearing that bitch smirk that I hate so much.

"Brittany, I heard you went on a date with Lezpez." Kitty started, I didn't like her tone "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hum… I'm right here." I waved at them.

"Oh really? I didn't even notice you there." She rolled her eyes "Whatever, I don't care if you're listening to that. Brittany, seriously? All the boys of that school would kill to go on a date with you and you went with a nerd like Lopez?"

Brittany looked between them "Look, I don't care that you guys don't like her, but I do. And she treats me better than any jock in this school. I went on a date with her, not you. Why do you care about this so much?"

That's right Brittbritt, kick their white asses.

Kitty rolled her eyes and Quinn raised her eyebrows, they sat in their chairs, on the other side of the room and started to gossip. I turned to Britt and she smiled at me.

"You're okay?" she asked me gently.

"Yeah. You're awesome Britt. I really like you."

"I really like you too, that's why I'm not letting they talked like that about _my_ nerd." She smiled, took my hand and kissed it softly.

* * *

The last class of the day was Calculus. It really fried my brain so I was willingly waiting to see Brittany after Cheerios practice. I got out of class, got to my locker to put some books there, got to the field and sat on the bleachers.

The Cheerios were stretching and I saw Brittany, stretching her legs, sitting on the grass. When she saw me she smiled. I felt a shiver on my spine and smiled back at her.

Sue Sylvester took her megaphone and started yelling at them. I took my calculus book and decided to study a little bit while I waited. But when they started to dance I couldn't take my eyes off Brittany. Her movements were so fluid. It didn't felt like she was touching the floor. I didn't care about the other Cheerios. Yeah, they were doing the same movements, the same dance. But Brittany makes it look easy. It was addicting watching her dance. My textbook was forgotten and I was staring with my mouth open. My glasses fell to the bridge of my nose and I got a bit annoyed with that because my vision got blurry for a few seconds and I didn't want to stop watching Brittany dance. I pushed it back and kept watching. Sue made a few intermissions to complain and tell them what to do right. And then they were dancing again, with a few alterations. I was amazed and kept watching until the practice was over.

I went to the field, in direction of Brittany, all the other Cheerios eyed me weirdly and started walking towards the locker room. Brittany was sweaty and breathless and all I could say is that this is really sexy. She looked at me and took a sip of her water bottle.

"What did you think?" she smiled shyly.

"It was really sexy Britt. I couldn't take my eyes away from you."

"Ugh, keep your thought for yourself when you're alone in your room Lezpez." Quinn passed by and I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to the showers Britt, and don't even think of following us." She pointed at me and I frowned.

Does she think I'm a perv? I mean, yeah of course I want to see naked Brittany, but just Brittany. I don't care about the others. Although there's a few Cheerios who's really cute, they're all mean to me. Brittany is the most loving person I know. And she's hot. It's a win win that she's with me. Not _officially _but who cares? Cause I don't.

Brittany smiled at me "I'll go take a quick shower and I'll be right back okay? My mom bring me here this morning, so it's okay if you give me a ride after we hang out?" she bit her lip. God, there's no way she can get sexier.

"Sure, I'll be waiting at my car then."

"Okay" she smiled and gave me a kiss. It was a bit salty of all the sweat but it still tasted really good. When she pulled back, there was Kitty, Quinn and a few other Cheerios looking at us, Kitty had a grossed expression like the other Cheerios, but Quinn just stared at us. Brittany smiled at me again and went with the Cheerios to take a shower.

I was waiting by my car texting Blaine when Brittany came and slapped my ass. I let out a shriek of surprise and she laughed.

"Let's go then?" she asked, I just nodded and we entered in my car.

She was wearing jeans and a white tank top, her hair was still damp of the shower, but she still looked sexy. I think she's the sexiest woman I know because really, she could dress herself with a ridiculous Barney costume and still look sexy.

We made small talk as I drove to the park and walked to the ice cream truck, always holding hands. When we got to the truck Brittany ordered first.

"One vanilla scoop with extra sprinkles and extra chocolate sauce!" Brittany ordered, bouncing in her feet. "Lots of sprinkles please. Like 'extra extra' sprinkles."

"I want the same." I said to the ice cream girl, she nodded and started to prepare our ice creams. "So… sprinkles huh?" I raised my eyebrows to Brittany.

She chuckled "Yeah, I love sprinkles."

"I noticed." I chuckled with her and the girl handed our ice creams. Brittany paid and we went to a bench and sat on it, eating our ice creams. There were _really _lots of sprinkles. Actually most of it fell on the floor whenever I moved my plastic spoon.

"So…" I started saying but took a bite of the ice cream, it was really good. Brittany has an awesome taste for ice cream. "All the Cheerios know that we're… uh… together?"

"Yeah, they know we're not official but I told them to take it easy with you and the guys."

"Good. That's good. Do you think they'll do that?"

She looked a bit sad "Not really. I don't think they care enough about this. I just don't understand why they do it."

"Well, neither do I. But it's a high school thing right? It's March. There's only a few more months and then, college."

"Yeah." She looked down at her ice cream "Where you are applying?"

"Hmm, Yale, Stanford… I don't know."

She chuckled and I looked at her, unsure of why she was laughing "That's the kind of university that I would never get into."

"Why not? You're smart Britt. Actually, you're a genius." She looked at me, as if I was messing with her. "What? It's true! Don't look at me like that." But she kept looking, the corners of her mouth tugging up in a genuine smile "Okay, so what about you?"

"I'm thinking about Juilliard, you know? Because I really love to dance."

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking about NYU." She looked at me, smiling.

"San…" she warned.

"What? I am. Do you think it's just to be just a few miles away from you?" I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder, groaning something I couldn't understand. "What are you saying B?" I laughed and combed her hair.

"Just a few more months and then we'll go in separated ways. I just met you, I don't want to be away from you." She murmured on my shoulder.

I didn't think about this. We had just a few more months together. When we got to college we'll be too busy to visit or something.

"How do you know we'll still be uh, unofficially or officially together until then?" I asked her, chuckling softly, still combing her hair. It was so silky and perfect.

"Well, I'm not giving up on you so easily, you know that?" she lifted her head to smile at me.

"I was serious about NYU."

"No you weren't. And even if you were, you can't just ignore Yale and Stanford to NYU. I mean, NYU is a great college, but it's no Stanford."

"What if I didn't make to Yale? Or Stanford? I'll definitely go to New York. I mean, come on, it's New York!"

She smile sadly "Don't give up on your dreams because of me."

We stayed silent for a few minutes that seemed like hours. Our ice creams were melting but we didn't eat anymore. I was absorbing our conversation and I realized that I wished we had never had that talk. Now we were both sad. But we still have four, five months right?

"Hey, we still have at least four months. That's a lot to decide what to do." I told her and she smiled at me.

We got up of the bench, throw our melting ice creams in the trash and got to my car.

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Brittany asked after I parked in front of her house.

"I don't know, maybe I should be going." I looked at her biting my lip.

"My mom's not here. Hayley have football practice and they're probably eating somewhere and my dad work until night." She chuckled.

"Well, in that case…" I nodded at her and she chuckled again.

We entered her house and she kicked her shoes off and went to the kitchen. I followed her and she grabbed a bag of chips and two bottles of water. I sat on the couch and she put "The Little Mermaid" and sat beside me.

"Do you like Disney movies?" she asked me, opening the bag of chips.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen The Little Mermaid, but I kinda like it. I like The Lion King too."

"Oh, I always cry when Mufasa dies. It's the saddest part ever." I chuckled and we started watching.

Halfway through the movie I felt a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I looked at her and she smiled. I smiled back and took her hand, kissing it softly. I unconsciously licked the tip of her middle and point finger and sucked on them. Her head turned towards me and she stared with wide eyes and a hint of smile on her lips. I popped her fingers out of my mouth and blushed. What the hell am I doing?

She turned her body to me and pushed me gently to the armrest of the couch, resting between my legs. She started kissing my neck and I could feel her tongue touching me and it was oh, so so good.

I squeezed her waist with my legs and tangled my fingers in her hair. Her mouth trailed up to my mouth and she started kissing me, poking my bottom lip with her tongue , demanding entrance. I opened my mouth and tangled my tongue with hers.

We kissed for a long time, it was sloppy and breath taking. I had to pull her mouth away from mine several times so I could breath, but after a few seconds she stopped kissing my chin and went back to kissing my mouth. I was really turned on and kept pressing her against me with my legs.

She pull away and trailed kisses to my chin, neck and a spot behind my ear and started sucking. It made me throb and I squeezed her harder with my legs. I moaned and she bit the spot she sucked and took my earlobe between her teeth. I definitely got a mark.

She started rocking on top of me and made everything more intense. Her mouth made a path to my collarbone and to the swell of my breast. She licked and sucked there, marking me again. I felt her hand sneaking under my shirt and I moaned when she started caressing my stomach.

"God B…" I panted and pull her mouth to mine again.

She sucked my bottom lip and I moaned in her mouth. I kept my hands on her neck and shoulders, unsure where I could touch her. She kept rocking into me and then I felt a sting of pain in my stomach, where my shirt was lifted.

"Ouch!" I looked down between us and saw a fat cat scratching my stomach.

Brittany sat up at her knees and looked at it too. Her eyes were dark but when she saw what it was she smiled.

"Look who it is! Lord Tubbington!" she kneeled between my legs and took the thing by its arms, setting it at her lap.

I sat up awkwardly and looked at my stomach. There were six thin red lines, where that fucking fat thing had scratched me, next to my bellybutton.

"That thing scratched me, Britt." I frowned at it. It was really a fat cat and it looked at me like it hated me.

"He's just jealous, but he likes you." The thing eyed me and I stared at it, frowning "Stop, San! He scratched you because he was jealous, but I'm sure you two will get along." She laughed and patted his head.

"He's really fat B, what does he eat?" I touched its belly with my finger and it tried to bit me. "I don't think he likes me."

"He only eats human food and I'm sure if you spend more time together you learn to like him. He's really sweet." She kissed the top of its head.

We heard a car parking in front of her house and she jumped off the couch to see through the window that her mom and sister had arrived. I looked at the cat and it was staring at me.

"I don't think we'll get along, cat." I whispered at it and Brittany sat beside me again, with the fat thing between us.

The front door opened and her sister entered the house, she looked at us and the movie on the TV and smiled.

"I love that movie, can I watch with you?" she asked smiling.

"Sure Hay, come here." Brittany smiled patting the cushion beside her.

Her mom appeared a second later, looked at us and smiled.

"Hi, Santana. Nice to see you again. How are you doing?" she raised her hand and I took it, shaking

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Pierce. I'm doing okay, thanks." I smiled shyly and looked at Brittany. "I think I should go, I wanna see my Mama before she goes to work."

"Okay, Santana. Have a good night." Her mom waved at me.

"Goodnight Mrs. Pierce." She smiled and went to the kitchen "Goodnight Hayley." I looked at the seven year old.

She looked back at me with her mouth full of chips and grinned. "Bye San."

Brittany walked me to the door. "Bye Sanny, we should do this more often."

"Make out?" I asked her with a teasing smirk.

"Well, yeah. But I meant hanging after school and hanging out in the park. But make out is definitely an option." She smiled.

I giggled and kissed her. "I would love to," I said against her mouth. "But I don't think your cat is going to like it."

"San…" she giggled "I starting to think that you don't like him."

"He cut my stomach and he tried to bit me!" I lifted my shirt, showing her the red lines.

"It'll heal in a few hours, silly" she curved and kissed the scratches, I shivered at the sensation of her lips in my stomach.

"If tomorrow it still hurt you have to kiss it better again." I smirked at her and she laughed, kissing me on the lips, tugging my bottom lip between hers.

"Better?" she asked, gently.

"Uhuum." I hummed, kissing her back.

After we pulled back, I kissed her on the cheek and headed to my car.

When I got home my mom was at the door with arms crossed, I got out of my car and greeted her.

"Where the hell were you?" Ouch. I could tell she was angry.

"Geez mom, calm down."

"Calm down? For fuck's sake Santana. It's seven in the fucking night. You were supposed to be home at least at four. I was worried. Where were you?" Oh, good. She's calming down.

"I waited Brittany finish her cheerleading practice and we went to the park and then I went to her house. Sorry I didn't text you but you don't need to be worried, I'm a big girl."

She huffed and we sat on the couch.

"So, how's Brittany?" she smirked. Good, everything is okay now.

"She's fine."

"She gave you this hickey?" my mom raised her eyebrows.

I put my hand on my neck, and blushed. I didn't know how she could see the hickey, I thought my hair was covering it. My mom started laughing and blushed even harder.

"Not that one, the one in your boob." She raised her eyebrows and I'm sure I was really red now.

"So… you're girlfriends now?" she asked with a glint on her eyes.

"Well, we're acting like girlfriends but I think we're waiting or something."

"Waiting for what?"

I blushed again "For… hum… taking the next step?"

I think my mom understood because her mouth formed a circle and she let out a "oh".

"Well, you don't need to do _it_ to be girlfriends. But I think you're right. You shouldn't lose your virginity because you feel obligated, you know? Virginity is something… sacred." I laughed at this and she laughed with me "No, I'm serious." And her tone turned serious again "After you lose it there's no turning back. So make sure you won't regret losing it, okay?"

I looked at her and nodded, smiling bashfully. She hugged me.

"Okay, I'm taking a shower to get ready to work. Dinner's on the fridge, heat on high for two minutes or on the microwave. You choose."

"Okay Mama, thanks."

I was texting Brittany until my mom went to work. After that I took a shower and went to the kitchen. I put the meatloaf in the microwave because it was faster and I was hungry. After I ate I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and lay on my bed. I took my phone and texted Brittany.

**To britt: sweet dreams, britt. See u tomorrow.**

**From britt: I'll dream of you, babe. G'night.**

I put my phone on my nightstand and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Review please and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay... kinda lost my inspiration.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"I think we should go on that double date that Brittany wants so much. Me, Kurt, You and Britt." Blaine said while chewing his turkey sandwich.

"Okay… but why that sudden interest in going on a double date?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

Blaine and I were sitting – almost laying – on the bleachers waiting for Britt finish her Cheerios practice, we had our History books open in front of us but we weren't really studying, we were actually talking about our crushes, eating sandwiches that Blaine had made and drinking Dr. Pepper.

"Oh, you know. You get to know Kurt and it should be fun. We could go to BreadStix. I know you love Breadstix." He looked at me and smirked.

I chuckled and closed my books "Okay, you will plan everything and then you'll tell me when we're doing this."

"Why do I have to plan everything?" he threw a piece of bacon on me and started laughing.

"Don't waste the precious bacon!" I took the bacon and ate it, opening my mouth for him while I chewed.

"Answer my question!" he laughed covering his eyes "By the way, that's really gross. If Brittany saw you like that she would never kiss you again."

"Yeah, like you never have chewed food inside your mouth." I looked at the field and Sue was screaming something on the megaphone "But answering your question, you have to plan everything because it's your idea. I just want Brittany and BreadStix."

"Okay, I'll talk to Kurt, you talk to Brittany. Then we set a day." I opened my mouth to say something but he lifted his finger "I'm not talking to Brittany about this. She's your date, not mine."

"Okay, I'll talk to her. She'll be happy we're actually doing this double date." I rolled my eyes at him and grinned.

"So…" he had a sly smirk in his face "Did you and Britt… you know…" he was smirking and I instantly blushed. Nice, because he started laughing at my expression.

"Blaine, if we had… you know? You would be the first to know. You are like, my best friend."

"Aww, thanks Tana. By the way, I'm taking slow with Kurt too. I mean, of course, we've met for like almost two weeks. But you'll be the first to know, too."

"Good. But I don't want to know about the details okay?"

"I don't want either with you and Britt." He snorted.

We stay silent for a few minutes. He was looking at his sandwich and I was looking at the field, where the Cheerios were practicing.

"Did you ever notice how Quinn get when she's near you and Britt?" he said, looking at me with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"She gets… just… you know. She's not uncomfortable. She just keep staring and… I don't know. I think she's jealous."

"Jealous of what? Jealous of Brittany? I mean, they're still friends." I never really noticed how Quinn acts around us, but every time we kiss she just stare and say nothing.

"I don't know. She's dating Finn. Although she's always cheating him with Puck."

"Finn is an idiot."

"Yeah, I think they just like him because he's on the football team." I looked at him and he was staring something or someone in the field.

I looked at where he was looking and there was Quinn, talking to Brittany and laughing. Brittany should be saying something funny because Quinn laughed even harder and took her hand, pulling Brittany into a hug.

"Do you think she have a crush on Brittany?" I asked Blaine.

He looked at me "Why do you think that?"

"She's never like this with the other Cheerios. I only saw her like this when she was pregnant and it was obvious she liked Puck, and then he started taking care of her, and when Finn found out about the Puck being the baby's father, they broke up and she got with Puck and they always acted like that." I frowned when Quinn hugged Brittany from behind and whispered something in Brittany's ear, making her laugh.

"Are you jealous?" I looked at Blaine and he had a teasing smirk planted in his face.

"A little. I mean, Quinn's beautiful." I looked back at the field and Brittany, Quinn and Kitty were trying a few dance steps "And I'm kinda angry. Why the fuck she would mock of me being a lesbian if she's a lesbian?"

"Well, we're just making assumptions, there's nothing concrete."

"I already dislike it." I looked down.

Blaine laughed "Well, I think Brittany likes you more than she likes Quinn." I looked at him and he pointed with his head to the field.

I looked at Brittany and she smiled, blowing me several kisses. I looked at Quinn and she was glaring at me. She pulled Brittany by her arm and Sue yelled something about doing one last time after hitting the showers.

Blaine and I watched their performance and when they finished we put our books in our bags and went to the field. Brittany was talking to Quinn and another Cheerio named Sugar.

"So, you're going, right?" Sugar asked her. When she saw me, she said "But remember that losers are not allowed, so don't bring them." And pointed at us.

"C'mon, Britt. You never went to our parties. And believe me, it's the best parties in Lima." Quinn bounced on her feet.

"That's really hard, huh?" I said and they looked at me, Brittany smiled but the other Cheerios was glaring at me "The best parties in Lima." I explain to them "It seems like something really hard to do since it's Lima." I hope they get my sarcasm.

"No one is talking to you." Quinn glared at me and turned to Brittany "I really hope you can make it."

And she and Sugar walked away. Brittany turned to us and smiled.

"Hi Blaine, Hi Sanny. Sorry, I'm not hugging you because I'm all sweaty."

"That's no problem for Tana, I'm sure she loves you all sweaty and breathless." He smirked at us.

I blushed and Brittany giggled.

"I'm sure _I_ like San all sweaty and breathless." Brittany winked at me and I blushed even harder.

Is it possible that not only my mom, but my best friend and future girlfriend are mocking at me all the time?

Blaine laughed "Oh, Britt. I love you."

"Love you too Blaine, you and Kurt." She grinned "Okay, hum. I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you at San's car?"

"Yeah, have a nice shower." Blaine smiled "And Santana need to talk to you something about her, Kurt, me and you and BreadStix."

"Really, after that I don't think I need to say much." I smiled sarcastically and she giggled.

She walked towards the locker room and Blaine and I walked towards the parking lot.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, by the way." Blaine said.

"That's okay, you know I'll do almost anything for you."

"Almost anything?" he laughed.

"Almost."

We got to my car and waited for Brittany, he was planning the double date aloud and telling me that he will text me when everything is set. When she got there we entered my car and I drove to Blaine's. After Blaine said goodbye for the millionth time and tried to gave me a 'goodbye kiss' in the cheek, I drove Brittany to her house.

I parked in front of her house and looked at her, smiling.

"Do you want to come inside? My mom and Hayley are here but we can hang in my room." Brittany looked at her house and then at me.

I nodded at her and unbuckled my seatbelt. When we got out of my car, she took my hand and opened her door. Her mom was in the kitchen making dinner, I greeted her and we went to Brittany's room. In the meanwhile I texted my mom that I was here because otherwise she'll be mad just like the last time.

When I entered her room it was everything that I had imagined. It was everything so Brittany and happy. The walls were white with pink flowers in it, her bed sheets were pink and she had a desk full of magazines and the dolphin I gave her at the fair was there. There were lots of framed pictures on the wall and on her nightstand. If she hadn't guide me here I would have think this is Hayley's room. But I don't really care about look since my room looks like a boy's room, apart from some panties and bras I have thrown on the floor.

"Welcome to my room." She said cheerfully with her arms stretched, welcoming.

"It's really… Brittany." I laughed, looking around.

"Did you mean pretty?" she raised her eyebrows and took my hand, pushing me to her bed.

"Gorgeous." Grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So, as you're already know, Blaine wants to do that double date."

"Can't wait for it. I've never went to a double date before. Have you"

"No. Actually you were my first date so… I'm new at dating and stuff like that. Get all my information in romantic movies and believe me, it's not that much information."

She laughed and lay on her bed, hugging a pillow.

"I'm gonna pay this time." I opened my mouth to say that she didn't need to but she lifted her finger before I could say anything "It's my turn. You paid the first time. And I want to, okay?"

"Okay then."

I looked around her room and saw that everything was so girly. If I haven't had a crush on Britts maybe I would never have entered her room, but because it's hers I think I don't mind that much… Wait. Wait a second.

I turned to her and pointed to a poster on the wall.

"Really Britt? Jonas Brothers?"

"What? I like them, they're cute and I like their songs. Especially the old ones like S.O.S. and Year 3000." She laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and no thank you I don't want to hear it."

She got up from her bed and took her iPod out of her bag, plugging into a stereo. "You're gonna like it, it's fun!"

Then a loud and annoying noise started playing and she started to sing and dance with the music.

"_One_ _day when I came home at lunchtime I heard a funny noise_." She jumped on the bed and the dance got worse "_Went out to the backyard to find out if it was one of those rowdy boys_."

"NO BRITT! STOP IT YOU'RE TORTURING ME!"

* * *

It was Friday night, Britt had picked me up and we were sitting at a table on BreadStix, waiting for Kurt and Blaine.

I was wearing tight jeans, I dark blue tank top and a leather jacket. I had straightened my hair and put my contacts on. When my mom saw me she said I was "smoking hot" and I laughed at her. She told me to take care and that she'll take a double shift tonight, so she'll be back only tomorrow afternoon and that my dad will come back home only on Sunday. She kept blabbering about food in the fridge, call if there's any emergency, money for some take out if I wanted too but that there's food on the fridge. Okay mom, I know. When Brittany picked me up, my mom kinda took ten of our minutes to talk about how beautiful we were and that we should be careful and stuff. I was blushing the entire time but Brittany was giggling and nodding at everything my mom said.

Brittany was stunning. She was wearing tight jeans with black shirt and high heels. She's taller than me but wearing these high heels, she makes me look like a Hispanic hobbit or something. Her hair was up and she had light make up on. Thank God both of us weren't with a dark lipstick on because I was planning on get my mack on later.

We were sitting at a table, eating breadsticks waiting for the boys.

"How are you doing at the cheerios?" I asked her while taking another breadstick from the basket.

"Okay. I love to dance and the Cheerios are funny. The problem is that they just care about status." She shrugged.

"When is that party that Sugar and Quinn were talking about?"

"Tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" she smiled and took my hand "Please?"

"I don't think they want me there, B. Sugar made it clear." I laughed and kissed the back of her hand.

"I do." She pouted.

"Don't do that." Her pout grew bigger and he made that puppy eyes that nobody can resist. "Stop, Britt!" I laughed and she laughed with me. "And I'm not a party girl. I like to stay home and read or something."

"Yeah, I know you're a big nerd. Stay with your toys and that big dildo all day." She teased me.

"It's not a dildo, it's a light saber. And the _toys_ are action figures."

"Every nerd says that." She laughed and tapped my nose. "I don't care, though. You know I like you."

I smiled shyly "I like you too. Very much."

She closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. I felt her smile in the kiss.

"Okay ladies, enough. We're in public!" I heard a stranger voice and pulled away to look where it have come from.

There was Blaine and the Kurt boy. He was really gay. Everything on him screamed gay, not that I cared. But he was really cute. He had a baby face, light eyes (green, I think. Or blue. I don't know) and brown hair. He looked like Ken of Barbie but with a fair skin. And gay.

Yeah, like Ken isn't gay.

"Hi Kurt!" Brittany got up, hugging him and then Blaine "Hi Blaine!"

I got up too and awkwardly hug them. "Hey, I'm Santana."

"I know, Blaine talked a lot about you." He smiled at me.

"Only good things, I hope."

"Well, knowing you, there's not much good things to talk about." Blaine said and laughed when I glared at him "I'm kidding! You know I love you Tana." he stepped towards me to give me a hug.

When the greetings were over we sat at the table.

Blaine had a huge dork smile on his face, it looked like he was doing a tooth paste commercial.

"So, Santana. How did you and Blaine met?" Kurt asked me, taking a breadsticks of the basket.

"That's actually a funny story." Blaine started and I interrupted.

"No it isn't." I took a sip of my water and Blaine stared at me. "What? It's not a funny story. We met when we were ten at a barbecue in his parents' house."

"Well, yeah. Our parents are friends since ever and when I met Santana we did not get along. She pushed me into the pool because I had accidentally ripped a page of her comic book."

Brittany and Kurt laughed and I blushed, because he was not telling the story right.

"Wait a minute. It was a spider man comic book. One does not simply rip a page of a spider man comic book. Actually it was two freaking pages and I had bought it the day after."

"You pushed me into the pool! I was fully clothed." Blaine frowned.

"In my defense, it was a sunny day and I don't know why you were wearing all those clothes."

Kurt wiped a few tears "Well, I can't imagine Blaine falling into the water and ruining his hair." He smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"It's not pretty, that I can say." I laughed and Blaine frowned at me.

"Hey! Don't mock with my hair!" he put his hands on his hair, covering his head.

But truth is, I don't think Blaine is ugly without his hair gel, but it's so funny messing with him.

"I bet you're super cute without all this hair gel." Kurt winked at him and Blaine gave him a timid smile.

We talked a bit more and laughed. This double date was better than I had expected.

When the dinner was over we all said our goodbyes and Britts and I got in my car. I drove slowly because I wanted to ask her something and I just didn't know how.

We made small conversation about Kurt and Blaine and school stuff, it passed five minutes until I got the courage to ask.

"Hey… Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Hm… do you, maybe… I don't know… do you want to sleep over tonight?"

She looked at me and I so nervous I couldn't look back at her. So she just smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo sorry about the late update. I just got the busiest time of my life. I hope this chapter is worth the wait...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I was really nervous because now Britts and I were going to my house and my mom was working, my dad's on a conference and we both knew what was going to happen. I didn't know why I had asked to sleep over, but I wanted it so bad, you know? To be close to her in _that_ way.

I drove slowly until we got to my house. We didn't talk much but that was okay, I think she knew I was almost freaking out. We got out of the car and I opened the front door to her.

"Well, thank you. Such a gentlewoman." She smirked.

"Yeah… hmm, do you wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Sure, hmm baby, do you have a spare toothbrush? I don't really like going to bed without brushing my teeth."

I chuckled because she was so cute even when she didn't want to.

"Of course. I don't like going to bed without brushing my teeth either. Do you want to take a shower too?"

She took my hand and lead us upstairs "No Sanny, it's fine. I showered before we went out. Did you?" she asked scrunching her nose.

"Of course I did." I laughed at her expression but it was weird. We were trying to make conversation but it was not working and it was getting really awkward.

When we got to my room, I went to my bathroom and gave her the spare toothbrush she had asked for and took my contacts off, we took our time brushing our teeth. I took off my jacket while she was in the bathroom and I didn't know if I could put my pajamas on. Maybe that was a bad idea because she would think I just want to sleep when actually I want to do more than just sleep.

I heard the bathroom door opening and turned around to a very smiling Brittany.

"So…" she started, getting closer to me at every step.

"So…?" I repeated and blushed when she let out a giggle.

"You ask me to sleep over maybe, just maybe, because you want something more than me just sleeping over?" At that I blushed even more and turned my head to the side, so she wouldn't look directly at me, but she took my chin and forced me to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I want this Britt. I just don't know how to…" she interrupted me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm asking you this because I don't want you to regret your first time. So you have to be sure if you really want this because I would never do something you don't want me to do, okay?" Her eyes danced around my face, looking for any signs of discomfort and doubt.

I took a deep breath and kissed her again, slowly this time. I pulled out after a few seconds of kissing and opened my eyes to look at her.

"I'm sure Britt. It's just…" I bit my lip and looked to the side, blushing. "I don't want it to hurt."

Brittany smile grew warm and she kissed my cheek "I'll be gentle… and if you want me to stop just say it, okay?" She kept kissing my cheek and slowly inching down my neck.

"Okay" I was a bit breathless because her kisses on my neck feels so good and my heart was beating so fast inside my chest.

She stopped her kisses suddenly and looked at me hesitant "Your mom is sleeping?"

I grunted because I didn't want to talk about my mom right now, such a turn off. Brittany laughed at the noise I'd made and pulled me into a hug. "I'm just asking because it's going to be super weird if she wake up and go to your room to find you screaming with my head between your legs."

My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks warming. "Hmm, no Britt, she's working."

I saw a devious smirk forming on her face and I just blushed even harder, this girl is such a perv.

"Okay…" I breathed, looking for the words to say "How do we start?"

"God San, way to be romantic here." She giggled.

"Hey it's not my fault! And I'm serious; I don't know what to do…"

She came closer to me and lowered her face to kiss my lips "Just stay still ok"

I hummed into her mouth. She took my bottom lip between hers and sucked, hard. I flinched because it was a little bit harder then what I expected. She soothed my lip with her tongue and I opened my mouth, asking.

Her tongue massaged mine slowly, it felt good kissing her this slow. My hands went to the back of her neck and I pulled her closer to me. My stomach was doing some crazy loops because I was so nervous and we were only kissing.

She pulled away to kiss my neck, I grunted quietly when I felt her tongue on my neck. She smiled into me and moved her hands to my hips, tugging on my shirt. I pulled away and lifted my arms to her. She pulled my tank top off and looked at me, her eyes dancing around my body.

I was not used to this feeling of being want so I blushed and lifted her face with my hands with a bashful smile.

"Stop staring." I chuckled and pulled her for a kiss.

She chuckled with me and roamed her hands all over my back, it gave me goose bumps her hands are really soft.

She was trying to pull away and I thought I had done something wrong, so I just looked at her, worried. She saw my expression and smiled.

"I just want to take my shirt off too." She pulled her shirt off with a clumsy undulation, now I knew I she was staring at me earlier.

She was really beautiful, the skin of her stomach was fair and she has amazing abs. It made me want to kiss all of her body.

She pulled me into a hug again and I shivered when I felt our bare skin touching.

"You're so soft." I move my hands to her waist, feeling the softness.

She smiled and bit her lip. She didn't say anything, just kissed me lightly on the lips and lowered her head to kiss on my collarbone. She kissed and sucked the flesh into her mouth. I whimpered because it felt so good feeling her lips all over my chest.

She stopped kissing me and reached behind me. She unclasped my bra easily and slid it down my arms.

Before the bra could fall to the floor I crossed my arms in front of me chest, blushing. Brittany frowned.

"Don't hide." She clasped her hands on my wrist and started to move my hands away from my chest. I breathed loudly and stilled my hands on my side.

She eyed my breasts, biting on her lip. I was blushing so hard because she was the first person to look at me like that, especially with those hungry eyes.

"You look so, so beautiful." She smiled, and hugged my waist, lifting me of the floor and throwing me on my bed, gently.

I scooted closer to the pillows, so our legs wouldn't be hanging off the bed. She crawled on top of me, on all fours, and then straddled my legs. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor.

She had the most amazing boobs. Not to big but not small, perky with pink nipples already hard. She eyed me, smirking.

"You can touch if you like." She purred.

I shyly raised my hands from the sheets and touched her ribcage, her skin was softer than I thought and I slowly moved my hands up her breasts.

Her nipples were already hard when I grazed my thumb on them and Brittany closed her eyes and breathed. I cupped her breasts and massaged on them slowly and unsure, biting on my lip. She kept squirming on top of me and it was the sexiest thing ever. When I pinched her nipple lightly she groaned and pushed my face with her hands to kiss me.

I opened my mouth and she slowly moved her hands from cheeks to my shoulder and to my chest. I could hear my own heartbeat so loud, I wondered if she could hear it too. She cupped my left breast and I gasped into her mouth but she kissed me again, barely giving me time to breath.

Her fingers were delicate against my skin. She squeezed my breast, and then she stopped to circle my nipple with her finger.

Her mouth left mine with a wet slurp and she kissed my jaw, neck, that wonderful spot below my ear and my chest.

I looked at her when she started trailing kisses to my breast and saw she was looking back at me, without prelude she took my nipple between her lips, grazed it with her warm tongue and smiled at me. I couldn't believe the way it felt having her wonderful tongue working on my breasts so I trashed my head back and moaned. Her other hand cupped my right breast and she started tugging on it. Squeezing lightly and pulling gently on the nipple while her mouth worked on the other one.

After a moment of licking she started to suck and oh, it felt even better if it was possible. I rubbed my thighs together trying to get more friction. I think she noticed that because after a second she stopped sucking on my breast, raised her head to peck me on the lips and unbuttoned my jeans, looking into my eyes.

"Can I?" she asked, looking for some sign of discomfort on my face, which I'm sure it was flushed.

"You can." I breathed out and she pulled the zipper down.

She scooted back and sat beside my legs, pulling my jeans down and throwing it on the floor. She spread my legs gently and I saw her eyes moving down between my legs and she smirked. I flushed and tried to close my legs but she lay on top of me before I could do it and started kissing my neck.

"I think you need new panties babe…" she murmured, buried in my neck. Her right hand moved to the inside of my thigh and started rubbing on it.

I know she could tell I was flushing so hard because my face was really hot and I had no words for that. I heard her giggling and then I felt her tongue licking my earlobe and sucking on it.

"Britt" I breathed "Can you take your pants off too?"

She nodded and kneeled on the bed, unbuttoning her pants and tugging off her legs to throw on the floor.

The sight of Brittany kneeled on my bed with nothing but her panties on, her hair everywhere, dark eyes and swollen lips is the hottest view ever, I just wanted to keep looking at her but she quickly sat on my thigh and I could feel her wet panties touching me. My eyes went wide and I flushed. She giggled at my expression and came close to my ear, whispering.

"Do you like feeling me all over your thigh Sanny?" After she finished whispering she took my bottom lip between her teeth and sucked.

I groaned and lifted my thigh to feel more of her pressing against me, she noticed that and started rocking her hips.

"Can I-" before I could finish my sentence she shoved her tongue inside my mouth and tangled with mine.

She pulled away and smiled down at me.

"What is it Sanny?" her hands rested on both sides of my head, her blonde hair falling around us.

"Can I…" I couldn't say it aloud, especially with her looking like that at me, so I just hooked my thumbs on the waistband of her panties and waited for her answer.

She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. Once. Twice. Then she lifted her hips so I could pull her panties down.

I did it slowly, eying every new piece of skin that was revealed. Her mound, that soft patch of damp fair hair and even her butt, when she got up from the bed and turned around and bent down to get her panties down her legs all the while looking over her shoulder to smile at me. So sexy.

I sat down on the bed, leaned down on my fluffy pillows and motioned to Britt straddle my lap. When she did, I pulled her into a gentle kiss that lasted longer than I expected and whispered to her.

"I want to go first… just like this. Is that okay?" I looked at her eyes, blushing. She just smiled and kissed me again, more heated than before.

I pulled away from the kiss so I could see what I was doing. I rubbed the inside of her thighs and she sighed, closing her eyes. I bit my lip and rubbed her higher, I could already feel her heat and it was driving me crazy to touch her. So I did.

I never thought that touching a girl could make _me _feel that way. The throb between my legs intensified as I explored her sex. She was really wet and warm and slippery and it felt so good touching her like that.

I was still unsure about what I was supposed to do so I tried to remember what I did to myself back in that day that felt good. So I inched my fingers a little higher and felt a swollen nub brushing against my finger. At that moment, Brittany moaned and rocked her hips against my hand. I smiled at myself and started rubbing gentle circles around it.

Every time I rubbed her there she bit her lip and moaned, rocking her hips. And every time she did that I rubbed my thighs together. I liked going slow, rubbing her clit and inching down to her entrance, dipping my fingers only to the first knuckle and back at her clit. She seemed to go crazy when I did that, I love seeing that desperate look on her face.

I wanted to touch other parts of her body so with my other hand I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her collarbone. She groaned and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my face to kiss at her chest.

I never kissed a woman's chest before, I mean I just touched her boobs but kissing is different. I was crazy to try. I kept thinking about how would feel like having her boobs inside my mouth.

I started kissing the swell and slowly inching down to her nipple. It was really hard and it looked so delicious… so I licked my lips and took it into my mouth. She dug her fingers further in my hair and groaned. I couldn't believe at how awesome and soft her boobs felt on my tongue. Her nipple was hard but when I grazed my tongue around it, it seems to harden even more. My left hand was still working between her legs and I felt Brittany grow wetter, which I'm sure she was as wet as I am. I could feel my panties sticking to me and I wanted to take it off, but that would make Brittany get off of my lap and I didn't want to stop touching and kissing her.

I started sucking on her breast and she moaned into my hair, I didn't know that boobs felt so great. I just wanted to keep kissing her chest over and over again.

She pulled back a few inches and breathed "Please San, I want you inside me."

I was so busy kissing and licking and sucking on her chest that my left hand stopped moving between her legs and it was only hardly brushing on her. Nice, Lopez.

So I pulled my mouth from her nipple with a wet pop and looked into her eyes, which were dark and full of want. I kissed her chin, gave her a light kiss on the lips and looked at her eyes again.

I moved my fingers to her entrance and she was so wet. I slowly entered her with my fingers and it really surprised me. She was really wet and soft and warm and I wanted to go further, so I thrust my fingers as far as I could reach until my palm grazed her clit and she threw her head back, moaning and grinding with me.

I stopped moving my hand because she was doing the entire job by rocking her hips and grinding into my hand. It was really sexy watch her ride my fingers like this, her boobs lightly bouncing and the way her eyebrows went up and her mouth hanging open, breathing moans into the air. I could hear a little wet noise every time my palm touched her clit, and I could feel her inner walls squeezing my fingers. It was too sexy to handle and I was starting to get dizzy just by the sounds and the sight.

And then her sex gripped my fingers so hard I thought it was going to crush them. She breathed a high pitched moan and closed her eyes, stopping her movements. Then she started gasping and trembling above me, a relieved smile playing on her lips. I smiled too because watching Brittany come was now on my favorite things list. She rested her forehead against mine and looked at me. I couldn't help but pulling her for a kiss. It didn't last long because she soon pulled away to breathe.

"God damned Britt. This was so hot."

She laughed and I pulled my fingers off her, making Brittany shiver. I loved the way Brittany's wetness coated my fingers.

She pulled me into another kiss and we laid on my bed, Brittany on top of me and her hand sliding on my stomach.

"How about I make you feel good now huh?" she purred into my ear, taking my earlobe between her lips and gently sucking.

"Okay." My voice was raspy and I felt suddenly very nervous.

"It's okay baby, I'll be gentle." Brittany kissed down my neck and her hand that was in my ribs started inching down to my private part and my heart beat started picking up.

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of my panties and kneeled beside me. She threw my panties on the floor and eyed me.

"You shaved?" she asked smirking. Oh god, why she have to ask such questions?

"Oh… uhmm my mom took me to the salon the other day and… well…" I blushed so hard under her stare.

"Well, it's really sexy." She bit her lip and kept looking between my legs. I wanted to close them because she could see_ everything_.

"Yeah, but it hurt a lot." I blushed and she chuckled.

She straddle my right leg and bent down to kiss my belly button, making me squirm. She kissed her way up to my ear, stopping only to suck at each nipple once. She started to kiss my pulse point and she whispered in my ear "You look so delicious San…" she bit me gently and I grunted "… and you're so wet for me..." she came to my mouth and sucked on my bottom lip "…I can see it dripping on the sheets."

Oh god. She's going to kill me sometime. She kissed her way down to my hipbone again and I shuddered every time she kissed a new spot. When she reached my mound and I squirmed, she looked at me.

"Is this okay?" she asked. Of course it was! I was dying to feel her tongue between my legs. So I just nodded and opened my legs wider.

She smiled, kissing her way down and when I thought she was going to kiss me right there, she moved her lips to kiss the inside of my thighs. I was trembling because it felt so good having her lips in my body. Then she stopped and looked at my eyes. I blushed and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed me right in the middle.

I could feel my wetness coating her lips and I felt my whole body contracting when her lips touched me for the first time and I let out a grunt. Brittany opened my legs wider and grazed her tongue over me, all the while looking at my eyes. She brought her tongue up and grazed my clit, making me gasp for air and grip the sheets beneath me. Brittany started humming into me, sending the vibrations through my body. She attached her lips around my clit and sucked. At that I moaned loud into the room and one of my hands came to grip her hair. But I didn't want to seem too forceful so after a few seconds I let go of her hair and gripped the sheets.

She started to kiss me lower and that also felt so good I couldn't keep the noises inside me, so every time she licked me I grunted or gasped or moaned. Then I felt something warm inside of me and I gasped really loud. It wasn't hurting or anything. But I was definitely surprised by the way it felt having her tongue inside me like that.

Then she crawled up to my body and replaced her mouth with her hand, rubbing my clit lightly. She bent her head down to kiss me and I could taste myself in her mouth. After a few seconds of kissing she slowed down and looked at me.

"If I hurt you just say so and I'll stop okay?" She whispered.

"Okay…" I nodded and gulped "Please, kiss me." I lifted my head to take her lips between my own, taking a few nips and sucking lightly on her bottom lip.

Her hand inched down my sex, hovering at my entrance. She started with one finger, dipping inside me slowly. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't so much comfortable. She kissed my lips to be sure she wasn't hurting me. And then she pulled her finger out and pushed back in with another finger. I winced because two fingers definitely made difference and it was hurting. I think she noticed because she stopped moving and started to kiss my neck.

"Try to relax." She mumbled into my neck.

So I breathed "You can start moving."

She pushed her fingers into me gently and it was burning, I didn't felt that pleasure I was feeling moments ago.

"Britt stop." I said and she stopped moving. "It's hurting really bad."

"I know baby, but it won't hurt that much if you relax. I can feel you getting tense…"

"I don't know how to relax." I mumbled, ashamed that I was ruining this perfect moment.

Brittany looked at me for a moment and then she smiled.

She crawled down my body, being careful not to move her fingers so much and without prelude she took my clit between her lips. It made me threw my head back and moan. All that pain I was feeling was being replaced by pleasure. She sucked on my clit and massaged it with her tongue, she still didn't move her fingers. Which was fine by me because it wasn't hurting that bad anymore. And then she pushed her fingers all the way inside.

She stilled her fingers for a moment before started to move them out, in, out, in… and I gasped. Now all I could feel was pleasure because of her tongue on my clit and her fingers inside me.

"Oh god!" I moaned "Britt… Britt I want to kiss you." I breathed out, searching for her hand.

Seconds later her face was grinning at me and she bent her head down to kiss me, all tongue and teeth. Her thumb replaced her tongue and she started tracing circles around my clit with it. I was starting to feel overwhelmed by all that pleasure I couldn't even breathe anymore. I had to pull her face away from mine many times so I could gasp for air. Then she stopped thrusting and started to curl her fingers inside and I began to shake and moan, feeling my insides crushing her fingers so hard.

Then everything froze. I stopped breathing and I lifted my back arched. It took a few seconds so I could breathe again. My back fell on the bed and everything felt good, from head to toe.

I looked at Brittany, breathing hard and grinning. She smiled back and pushed me to a hug, her fingers still inside me while my pulses slowed down.

"How do you feel baby?" She asked me, kissing the bridge of my nose.

"Amazing." I breathed and pulled her closer to me. She chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Me too." She removed her fingers and threw her arm around me.

We stayed a few minutes in silence just hugging one another when she pulled back but only to turn off the light and throw the comforter around us.

I moved to hug Brittany closer to me and closed my eyes, breathing in her post sex scent.

"Good night Sanny…" She kissed the top of my head and mumbled "…I love you."

I looked at her, surprised. But I just looked into her eyes and saw sincerity. Then I remembered all the things I felt when I was with her since the day we met. Remembered our first talk and how awkward I was. Remembered about the fair and the double date and our first kiss. Remembered every time I went to her house and that she held my hand even when we were sitting on the couch. Remembered every look and smile she gave me when she knew I was watching her practicing from the bleachers. Remembered every kiss and hug and touch and the shiver I got down my spine every time she look at me with those bright blue eyes.

I just love the way she made me feel and I love every touch. I love the way she talks, the way she laughs. I love her smell and everything else. So I know that I wasn't lying when I whispered to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Heeey, please leave a review! ;)**


End file.
